La leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)
by Proyect-V
Summary: Después de la celebración del sol de verano las cosas se mantienen relativamente tranquilas en Equestria, hasta que sorpresivamente, ponis alrededor de Equestria comienzan a aparecer sin su magia, pero cuando Tirek no es el culpable, depende de las chicas encontrar al responsable y detenerlo antes de que sea tarde.(FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 CATEGORIA:UNIVERSAL)
1. Piloto

Era un día hermoso en el poblado de Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, un día perfecto para un picnic y lo hubieran hecho, si no fuera por un pequeño incidente que las tenía muy confundidas.

-...¿Qué significa esto, Twilight?-preguntaba una yegua con acento vaquero.

-Ni idea, Applejack, pero no puede ser bueno…-responde Twilight.

-Pues...entiendo que el mapa nos envié a otros lados del mundo a resolver problemas de amistad...pero…¿Ponyville?-pregunta Rainbow Dash a esta.

-No solo eso, específicamente está señalando este castillo...y son todas nuestras cutie marks-dice Rarity viendo las mismas.

-¿Qué problema puede haber en el castillo que ustedes seis tengan que resolver?-Pregunta una confundida Starlight.

-¿Tú tienes algún problema?-pregunta Fluttershy en un tono tranquilo.

-Pues...no, no que yo sepa, tengo mis problemas personales como todo poni, pero esos problemas son tan personales que no los comparto con nadie ni dejo que los mismos afecten a los que me rodean, son más que nada dudas que tengo sobre mí misma...eso no es un problema de amistad ¿Verdad?-pregunta Starlight a estas.

-Pues...encerraste tu ira en una botella y terminó con una serie de ponis queriendo golpear a Trixie...quizás tus problemas personales no estás tan separados de tus amigos como crees, terroncito-sugiere Applejack.

-¡Y no solo eso, está la vez en la que nos lavó el cerebro para que hiciéramos lo que ella quisiera y aquella vez en la que viajó al pasado y casi arruina toda Equestria, y la vez en la que esclavizaste todo un pueblo por una tontería y...!

-Pinkie, creo que Starlight ya entendió tu punto-dice Rainbow tapándole la boca a la misma.

-Miren, sé que he cometido errores en el pasado, no tiene sentido negarlo, pero créanme cuando les digo, estos problemas son muy, MUY personales y no los voy a compartir con ustedes-dice Star caminando fuera de la sala.

-No tienes que decirnos lo que te pasa, pero si notas que te genera algún problema en tu forma de relacionarte con los ponis, no dudes en pedir consejo-dice Twilight sonriente a esta.

-Agh...me parece bien...nos vemos-dice Starlight abandonando la sala.

-Entonces...de momento no vamos a hacer nada al respecto ¿Verdad?-pregunta Rainbow Dash a esta.

-Pues...no, no realmente, Starlight se ha ganado cierto beneficio de la duda y realmente no la he visto discutiendo con nadie...así que...capaz sea otra cosa-dice Twilight mirando el mapa.

-Quizás el mapa se averió, ha recibido muchos golpes a lo largo de su estadía en este castillo-dice Applejack dándole leves golpes.

-No creo que se haya dañado…

-Y si lo hizo, golpearlo no va a arreglarlo-dice Rarity a esta.

-Sea lo que sea debemos de averiguar qué es, revisemos cada rincón del castillo, Applejack, Rainbow, revisen el sótano del castillo, Fluttershy, Pinkie, vean la cocina, comedor, y el primer piso, Rarity, tú y yo revisaremos la biblioteca, el segundo piso y el techo, nos veremos aquí luego de unos treinta minutos para ver qué encontramos-dice Twilight al grupo con un leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto-dice Rainbow mientras cada grupo iba por su lado.

-Bien, revisemos primero la biblioteca-dice Twilight caminando dirección a esta seguida por Rarity, la biblioteca del castillo era grande, no tan grande como la de Canterlot o el imperio de cristal, pero si era más grande que la vieja biblioteca Golden Oak, era de un solo piso, pero a diferencia de Golden Oak esta tenía tres habitaciones dedicadas cada una del doble de tamaño que las de la vieja casa de Twilight, la primera sala era redonda, tenía varias bibliotecas dedicadas a la historia y ciencias, sus tomos iban desde materias humanistas como el arte y la música hasta ciencias como física y química, pasando por informática y medicina como muchas más, la sala tenía dos puertas al fondo, una en un costado derecho y otra en el izquierdo, la sala de la izquierda era una sala de lectura también redonda, tenía múltiples mesas con sillas de madera rodeándolas, había un candelabro de cristal inmenso guindando del techo en el centro de la sala, dando iluminación con sus bombillas, por su parte, la sala de la derecha era diferente a las demás, era rectangular y tenía solamente un objeto dentro en el centro de la misma conectado a una máquina extraña con un libro en ella, ambas yeguas avanzaron por la biblioteca revisando cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario.

-Jum...algo grave está pasando…-dice Twilight revisando una biblioteca detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Encontraste algo?-pregunta Rarity a esta.

-No es algo que encontré, es algo que falta, o mejor dicho, varias cosas que faltan…

-Solo son libros, Twilight y es una biblioteca abierta al público, no es nada raro que alguien se llevara un libro-responde Rarity sin darle mucha importancia.

-El problema, es que se llevaron tomos de magia muy avanzada, faltan 3 tomos los cuales se llaman "Manejo de la magia interna" "Uso de la magia externa" y "Formas de crear hechizos avanzados", son una serie de tomos muy peculiares a llevarse…

-De seguro no es nada…-dice Rarity mientras la puerta de la biblioteca se abría para revelar a Starlight con un libro de color rojo.

-Entonces ¿Encontraron cuál es el problema?-pregunta Starlight colocando el libro en su lugar.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-responde Rarity a esta.

-¿Manejo de la magia interna? ¿Por qué leías ese libro?-cuestiona Twilight a Starlight

-¿Por qué no leerlo? Me gusta la magia, quiero aprender más de ella, esto es una biblioteca…-responde Star

-Sí...tiene sentido, perdón, cosas mías...aún faltan dos tomos ¿Tú los tienes?

-No, solo tomé este.

-Ya veo...bueno...espero que lo regresen, oidaria que…

-¡Twilight!-grita un pequeño dragón morado con verde ingresando a la biblioteca con un pergamino.-La princesa Celestia te envió esto, la carta dice importante por fuera-dice Spike entregándole la misma a Twilight, la cual, efectivamente, tenía un listo rojo que decía "Importante".

-Gracias Spike, la leeré ahora mismo-dice esta abriendo la carta y comenzando a leerla, a medida que Twilight leía la carta su cara se ponía cada vez más y más seria hasta que llegó un punto en que se le veía preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?-pregunta Starlight.

-Al parecer la princesa Celestia me necesita en canterlot, es algo relacionado con una investigación policial, no da muchos detalles, pero dice que es muy importante que asista-dice Twilight mirando la misma.

-Entonces, vamos andando-dice Starlight a esta con una leve sonrisa.

-No, necesito que ustedes se queden aquí revisando el castillo y cuidándolo mientras no estoy, Spike y yo iremos a Canterlot a ver lo ocurrido, que el mapa señale el castillo y luego Celestia diga que hay una emergencia tienen que estar conectados, vamos Spike, tenemos un tren que tomar-dice Twilight mientras Spike se subía a su lomo y ambos salían de la biblioteca.

-Me parece bien, cuídate Twilight, nosotras le avisaremos a las demás-dice Rarity a esta con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora...sigamos con la búsqueda…¿Qué se supone que busquemos?-pregunta Star a Rarity.

La ciudad de Canterlot era grande y no era para menos, al ser la ciudad central debía de serlo, ubicada en una montaña, la forma en la que estaba hecho la misma era una hazaña de la arquitectura, las hermosas calles de roca pulida, los faros de metal con detalles hermosos y grabados en ellos, las pintorescas casas, era una vista con la cual uno podía deleitarse, pero sin duda lo más imponente de Canterlot era su inmenso castillo, el mismo estaba compuesto de varias estructuras y torres de hasta 5 pisos de alto, completamente hecho de roca pulida sus cimientos, con muchos adornos de marmol y vitrales hermosos eran una cosa común en el castillo, mientras Twilight caminaba por los pasillos del lugar junto a Spike veía los vitrales de todas las veces que ella y sus amigas salvaron el día, estaba la vez en que vencieron a Nughtmare, cuando Discord, Cadance y Shining repeliendo a los changelings, ella misma convirtiéndose en alicornio, muchos vitrales cada uno con contando sus aventuras, antes de llegar a la sala del trono, Twilight pudo ver que el último vitral no era de ella o ninguna de sus amigas, era de Star, Discord, Trixie y Torax, de cuando derrotaron a Chrysalis, Twilight esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de ingresar a la sala del trono.

-¿Quería verme, princesa?-pregunta Twilight ingresando a la sala del trono junto a Spike.

-Así es mi querida Twilight, veo que trajiste a Spike contigo-comenta Celestia desde su trono viendo a ambos.

-Soy el asistente número uno de Twilight, claro que iba a estar aquí ¿Qué sería de ella sin mi?-pregunta Spike sonriente.

-Me parece bien...síganme-dice Celestia guiando a Twilight por los pasillos del lugar-Como saben, las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas en Equestria desde hace ya un rato, no ha aparecido nadie para atacar de alguna forma nuestro reino y no ha surgido problema alguno en los demás.

-Sí, es...un poco raro, por lo general no duramos tanto tiempo sin que alguien intente hacer algo o sin que el mapa me mande a mí y mis amigas a investigar algo, pero el día de hoy antes de venir para acá el mapa nos llamé a todas...pero en nuestro castillo, lo cual es raro…-comenta Twilight pensativa.

-Pues me temo que vas a tener que dejar de lado el mapa por un momento...verás, algo ocurrió ayer en la noche-dice Celestia guiando a Twilight hasta una sala con unos cuantos científicos examinando a un unicornio el cual estaba acostado en una camilla conectado a unas máquinas de hospital, se le veía muy pálido-Su nombre es white knife, es un criminal, ayer en la noche era perseguido por los guardias y se escapó de ellos por un momento...pero lo encontraron a los minutos inconsciente...toda su magia fue drenada-dice Celestia en un tono serio a Twilight.

-¿Drenada? Pero eso solo lo puede hacer Tirek…¡¿Se escapó del tártaro de nuevo?!-pregunta Twilight alarmada.

-Eso mismo pensé, por ello fuí personalmente a revisar...sigue ahí, cuando le mencioné lo ocurrido dijo que no sabía nada al respecto, pero sí comentó que "Las apariencias engañan".

-Entonces...si Tirek no fue...entonces nos estamos enfrentando a un poni que ganó la habilidad de quitarle la magia a otros ponis...eso es malo...si absorbe mucha magia llegará un punto donde no podremos detenerlo…

-Exacto, es por ello que debemos de tomar acciones de inmediato, te necesito Twilight para que ayudes a descubrir quién es este poni antes de que sea muy tarde...vas a tener que dejar el mapa de lado.

-Jum...ciertamente esto es más importante que un problema de amistad...muy bien princesa, las chicas y yo trabajaremos en esto, puede contar con nosotras-dice Twilight sonriente a Celestia.

-Me parece bien...muy bien, puedes retirarte, toma-dice Celestia entregándole una carpeta a Twilight-Ahí está todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora, cosas obvias como que el poni tiene que ser un unicornio y que claramente es avanzado en la magia.

-Bien, gracias princesa, me haré cargo de inmediato-dice Twilight caminando fuera de la sala.

-Las gracias te las debo de dar yo...ten cuidado y mándale saludos a tus amigas de mi parte...y Twilight…

-¿Diga princesa?

-Tenemos que vernos algún día cuando el futuro de Equestria no esté pendiendo de un hilo o porque haya un evento-dice Celestia con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro princesa, abriré un hueco en la agenda de Twilight para que venga a visitarla-dice Spike con una leve sonrisa.

-Nos vemos-se despide Celestia mientras Twilight cerraba las puertas.

-Un poni capaz de llevarse la magia de otros...me recuerda un poco a Star cuando quitaba las cutie marks.

-¿Sugieres que sea Star?

-No, solo digo que me recuerda un poco a ella, eso es todo, no creo que sea Star, no puede ser ella, ella ya no hace esas cosas, en fin, regresemos a casa, tenemos mucho que investigar-dice Twilight encaminándose de regreso a Ponyville con un objetivo en mente, descubrir al poni que estaba robando la magia a otros.


	2. No es tan grave

-Entonces…¿Aún no han encontrado nada?-pregunta Applejack al grupo.

-No, no hemos encontrado nada y ya han pasado unas buenas horas…-dice Star en un tono de fastidio.

-A este paso no creo que encontremos nada…-dice Rarity al grupo.

-Esa es la cosa, Rarity, no vamos a encontrar nada si nos quedamos sentadas aquí sin hacer nada-comenta Rainbow.

Habían pasado ya sus buenas horas las seis yeguas buscando quién podría ser el poni que tenía un problema de amistad en el castillo, le preguntaron a los guardias, visitantes recurrentes y demás ponis en el lugar, pero no lograron dar con nada, las chicas se reencontraron en la sala del mapa y se volvieron a separar más de una vez, registraron cada esquina del castillo, cada rincón del mismo, debajo de cada mesa, en cada sala, incluso en las salas que normalmente no eran de acceso público, hasta que finalmente se volvieron a reunir en la sala del mapa, la frustración era un factor común en estas situaciones y la misma estaba a punto de hacerlas discutir, mientras que Rainbow, Starlight y Pinkie querían seguir registrando, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy pensaban que no había motivo para ello.

-Ya llevamos varias horas sin lograr encontrar absolutamente nada, Rainbow, no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada sin importar cuanto busquemos-comenta Fluttershy.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella, quizás el problema no sea en sí alguien en el castillo, el mapa no solo nos manda a resolver problemas de amistad, es decir, la primera vez nos mandó a la villa de Starlight a detenerla, quizás haya que detener a alguien en este castillo antes de que haga algo malo-sugiere Applejack.

-Pero ¿Y si es algo grave? Ya pasó una vez con Chrysalis, bajaron la guardia y logró capturarlas, no podemos ignorar una posible amenaza bajo nuestros propios cascos-dice Starlight al grupo.

-¡Es cierto, podría haber un nuevo villano, o la misma Chrysalis, o una secta malvada, o Nightmare Moon, o Discord, o quién sabe qué más!-Grita Pinkie alterada al grupo.

-Exacto, tenemos que seguir buscando, si es necesario sacar a todos del castillo a ver si nuestras cutie marks cambian de lugar con el poni responsable de esto-dice Rainbow

-Sea cual sea el problema del castillo, va a tener que esperar-dice Twilight ingresando a la sala.

-Twilight ¿Para qué quería Celestia que fueras a Canterlot? ¿Ocurre algo grave?-pregunta Starlight preocupada a Twilight.

-Sí, algo muy grave-dice Twilight sentándose en su silla al rededor del mapa-Chicas, tenemos un nuevo enemigo entre nuestros cascos-dice Twilight al grupo.

-¡Sabía que debía haber una nueva amenaza, lo sabía!-dice Rainbow triunfantemente.

-No sabemos mucho de él, pero sabemos que es capaz de quitarle la magia a los ponis-dice Twilight obteniendo diversas reacciones de las presentes, unas de miedo, otras de sorpresa, una de incertidumbre y una de nervios.

-¡NOS VAN A DESTRUIR A TODOS!-Grita Pinkie saliendo corriendo del cuarto a toda velocidad.

-Yo voy por ella…-dice Applejack saliendo del cuarto tras de Pinkie

-¿Es capaz de quitarle la magia a los ponis? ¿Estás hablando de Tirek, cariño?-pregunta Rarity a esta.

-Ugh, Tirek…-se queja Star

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, he tenido un par de encuentros con él...

-No es Tirek, ya pregunté y al parecer Tirek está en su prisión en el tártaro...sea quién sea que está haciendo esto, es muy posiblemente un poni, específicamente un unicornio-responde Twilight sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Espera un segundo…¿Cómo un poni puede quitar la magia a otro poni?-pregunta Rarity confundida.

-Pues si Starlight fue capaz de crear un hechizo para quitarle su talento especial a los ponis...es posible que alguien pudiera desarrollar un hechizo para quitarle la magia a otros ponis-comenta Spike.

-Eso es cierto...un momento, dijiste que te encontraste con Tirek…¿Has viajado al tártaro?-pregunta Rainbow sospechando de Star.

-Para nada, él apareció en mi villa y se llevó la magia de todos, incluyendo mi magia, no fue sino hasta un par de horas más tardes que la magia regresó a mí y mis habitantes gracias a ustedes-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa a estas.

-Oh...ya veo...me parece bien-responde Fluttershy tranquilamente.

-Pero dijiste "Un par de veces" ¿Cuáles fueron las otras ocasiones?-pregunta Rainbow acercándose a Star haciéndola retroceder

-Rainbow, creo que es suficiente-dice Rarity a esta.

-¿Por qué? Solo le estoy haciendo preguntas importantes relacionadas con el tema.

-La estás arrinconando contra la pared y interrogando como si fuera su culpa-dice Fluttershy.

-Sí, además ¿Por qué esa duda conmigo? ¿No me he ganado la confianza de ustedes al salvarlas de Chrysalis?-Pregunta Star a Rainbow.

-Es cierto, si no fuera por Star quizás no estaríamos aquí en este momento, se ha ganado nuestra confianza con acciones y es inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario-Dice Spike con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, me parece bien...pero te estaré vigilando…-dice Rainbow desconfiando de Star.

-Como desees Dash, como desees-responde Starlight tranquilamente.

-Como sea, tenemos que ponernos a investigar al respecto, según el informe que me dió la princesa, la víctima que me presentó no es la primera, desde hace ya un par de equinos han sido encontrados sin magia, pero no se les dió mucha importancia más que nada por las circunstancias como fueron encontrados, algunos desaparecieron por varios meses sin dejar rastro hasta que fueron encontrados, lo catalogaron como un asunto de importancia más no prioridad, el problema radica en la última víctima cuya magia fue absorbida en un lapso de tiempo de 15 minutos, no se sabe si su magia fue absorbida en ese lapso de tiempo o si fue algo instantáneo, sea como sea, la velocidad del drenado llamó la atención y pasó a ser un asunto de prioridad-explica Twilight al grupo.

-Entonces...un poni que puede absorber la magia...eso es fácil, solo tenemos que buscar ponis poderosos en la magia y listo, la lista se reduce ¿No?-pregunta Spike.

-No es tan simple, Spike, la magia de un poni no se puede medir por métodos convencionales, tiene que ser por alguien que tenga buen conocimiento de la magia interna y externa.

-Yo podría hacerlo-se ofrece Star sorpresivamente.

-¿Sabes sobre el manejo de la magia interna y externa?

-Sí ¿Cómo crees que fuí capaz de desarrollar un hechizo que sea capaz de quitar las cutie marks? Las cutie marks están conectadas a la magia interna de un poni y a su talento especial, el poder quitar una cutie mark es básicamente saber quitar parte de la magia interna de un poni, no es algo de lo que esté muy orgullosa, pero si puedo usarlo para ayudarlas en este caso, sería como enmendar el daño que hice con la misma herramienta que usé en primer lugar-responde Star sonriente.

-Me parece bien, entonces comencemos a ponernos cascos a la obra-dice Twilight mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala del mapa solo para que Applejack y Pinkie se asomaran por esta.

-Em, Twilight, tenemos una pequeña situación-dice Applejack a esta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Encontraron el problema del castillo?-pregunta Fluttershy a esta.

-No, Pinkie aquí no sabe cuando mantener su boca cerrada y siempre exagera todo lo que ocurre, por lo cual alertó a los ponis de que "Nos iban a destruir a todos".

-Ya veo…¿Pueden encargarse tú y Rainbow al respecto? Tengo que ponerme junto a Starlight a investigar sobre esto para idear un método eficiente para dar con el poni responsable de todo esto-comenta Twilight a ambas.

-¿No dijimos que iba a rastrear a todos los ponis que fueran poderosos usuarios de la magia?-pregunta Rainbow.

-Pues...sí puedo hacerlo, el problema es que me tomaría mucho tiempo de esa forma...tenemos que buscar un método similar pero eficiente para detectar el nivel de magia de un unicornio...tendremos básicamente que inventar un artefacto capaz de leer ese nivel de magia para que a lo largo del contienente los guardias puedan hacer el escaneo-comenta Starlight a esta.

-Me parece bien...está bien Applejack, vamos a calmar a las masas-dice Rainbow determinada a Applejack.

-Oh, Oh ¿Puedo ayudar?-pregunta Pinkie a estas.

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente con asustar a todos los ponis…-dice Applejack mientras Pinkie ponía cara de decepción y tristeza.

-Ven Pinkie ¿Por qué no cocinamos algo rico para todas? Estoy segura que cuando cuando Star y Twilight terminen al igual que Applejack y Rainbow van a tener mucha hambre ¿Nos ayudas, Rarity?-pregunta Fluttershy a esta.

-Me temo que no, cariño, de momento tengo que hacer unas cosas en la boutique, ya será luego-responde Rarity saliendo de la sala.

-Entonces somos solo tú y yo...bien, cocinemos algo-dice Fluttershy sonriente a Pinkie.

***

-Erm...Applejack, cuando dijiste un "pequeña situación" pensaba que hablabas de algo pequeño, no de esto…-dice Rainbow dash viendo las calles de Ponyville en un completo caos.

-Te juró que era pequeño hace unos minutos…-dice Applejack viendo a los ponis correr en círculos por la ciudad.

-Ok, arreglemos esto, yo dentré los desastres que hagan los ponis y sacaré de problemas a los que se metan en ellos, tú intenta detenerlos-ordena Rainbow tomando vuelo para ver desde lo alto a Scootaloo guindando del borde del techo de un edificio apunto de caer al suelo.

-¡AYUDA!-Grita Scootaloo mientras su agarre en el techo se debilitaba hasta soltar el mismo. Pero en el momento en que comenzó a caer, Rainbow la atrapó en el aire y la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Rainbow a esta.

-Sí, estaba con Sweetie y Apple Bloom, pero nos separamos cuando un montón de ponis comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso mientras corrían gritando "Nos van a destruir a todos"-responde esta.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba…¿Cómo llegaste allá arriba?

-Las chicas y yo intentamos llegar a tierra alta para evitar a los ponis, pero nos separamos en el camino.

-Bien, ven-dice Rainbow llevando a Scootaloo con Applejack-Quédate con Applejack, yo buscaré a tus amigas-dice Rainbow tomando vuelo nuevamente.

-Ven terroncito, vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro-dice Applejack guiando a Scootaloo hacia el castillo de Twilight.

-Pero ¿Y mis amigas? No me iré sin ellas-insiste la pequeña pegaso.

-Mmm...me parece bien, si no te vas a resguardar, entonces ayúdame a detener a los ponis.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Es bastante simple…

-Bien...veamos...si colocamos este lector mágico aquí...y ajustamos los parámetros aquí...podremos medir los Waves de energía dentro de los ponis...que se traduce en el potencial mágico del mismo ¿No es así, Twilight?-pregunta Starlight a esta.

-En teoría debería funcionar, pero estás haciendo muy sensible el detector para lograrlo, lo que quiere decir que no va a funcionar si hay algún objeto mágico o algún hechizo en las cercanías, tenemos que averiguar el rango en que lo afecta y para eso necesitamos a otro unicornio-responde Twilight.

-Jum...me parece bien, iré a buscar a Trixie para hacer esto.

-¿No sería mejor Rarity?

-¿Tienes algún problema con que sea Trixie?

-No realmente…

-Entonces será ella, si la encuentro, si no iré por Rarity-dice Starlight asomándose por la ventana.-Erm...Twilight...creo que deberías de venir a ver esto…

-Agh, espero que el caos que haya causado Pinkie no sea tan…¡POR CELESTIA! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-Se pregunta Twilight sorprendida viendo las calles destruidas y algunas casas en llamas.

-Erm, Twilight, tenemos una pequeña situación-dice Applejack asomándose por la puerta de la sala con rasguños en su rostro.

-¡¿PEQUEÑA SITUACIÓN?!-Pregunta Scootaloo con la crin quemada.

-Ya puedo ver, vamos Star, detengamos esto-dice Twilight saliendo del castillo volando por la ventana para aterrizar en el suelo, por su lado, Star se transportó a las calles del pueblo junto a Applejack y Scootaloo.

-Yo me encargaré del fuego, tú trata de calmar los ponis-dice Star corriendo hacia una casa en llamas apagando el fuego haciendo aparecer una gran cubeta de agua sobre la misma y volteandola, repitiendo ese proceso con cada casa. Twilight por su parte trataba de controlar a los ponis.

-¿Podrían escucharme un...?-intenta decir Twilight solo para que el poni pasara de largo de ella.

-¿Podrían calmar...?-los ponis la seguian ignorando, en ese momento, un poni pasó corriendo cerca de Star, golpeando un pilar de una estructura en llamas, colapsando la misma encima de Star.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Grita Twilight usando su magia para paralizar a todos en el pueblo.

-Agh...estoy bien-dice Starlight saliendo de los escombros con unos cuantos rasguños.

-¿Cómo puedes...?

-Recuerda, buen manejo de magia externa e interna, no puedes inmovilizarme ni tomarme con magia.

-Cierto...ahora ¡TODOS LOS PONIS SE VAN A CALMAR Y VAN A REPARAR EL DAÑO QUE HICIERON Y LUEGO VAN A IR AL CASTILLO A UNA REUNIÓN ACLARATORIA! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!-pregunta Twilight dejando de sostener a los ponis para que estos asintieran con la cabeza.-Bien...ahora...ponganse cascos a la obra, tienen mucho trabajo por hacer-Dice Twilight mientras los ponis comenzaban a trabajar juntos para apagar las llamas y reparar las casas.-Bien...ahora...vamos a buscar a Trixie o Rarity-dice Twilight mientras se reúne con Starlight para buscar a una de las dos unicornios.

-¿Crees que las cosas estén bien ahora?-pregunta Star

-Deberían de estarlo, por lo general un llamado de atención de una princesa suele ser suficiente, pero si las cosas vuelven a salirse de control voy a tener que contenerlos en un área para que no hagan más daño hasta que la situación sea explicada, ahora, vámonos-indica Twilight explorando las calles del dañado pueblo seguida de Starlight.

Después de un par de horas y que el pueblo fuera completamente reparado, los ponis se reunieron en una de las salas de conferencia del castillo, había cierta incertidumbre entre los ponis, pero el ambiente estaba relativamente calmado, en ese momento, tanto Twilight como Spike ingresaron a la sala, Twilight con una notas y Spike con un proyector, el cual conectó y preparó para usar.

-Muy bien, ahora, de seguro todos los presentes deben de tener sus dudas al respecto del rumor de un poni capaz de quitarle la magia a los demás ponis-comienza Twilight su discurso.

-¿Es verdad eso?-pregunta uno de los ponis del público.

-Sí-responde esta provocando que los ponis comenzaran a entrar en pánico y a gritar.

-¡NOS VAN A QUITAR LA MAGIA A TODOS!

-¡NO PODREMOS HACER NADA!

-¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS!

-¡SILEEEENCIO!-grita Twilight usando una voz real para llamar la atención de los ponis-Ahora, si es verdad que un poni está siendo capaz de absorber la magia de otros ponis, de momento no lo está haciendo con ponis inocentes-dice Twilight al grupo.

-¿A qué se refiere con ponis inocentes?

-A esto-dice Twilight mientras Spike pasaba diapositivas mostrando una foto del poni sin su magia la cual tenía al lado una foto de su registro como criminal-Al parecer de momento solo está atacando ponis que tienen antecedentes criminales serios, tales como robo a gran escala, secuestro, entre otras cosas mucho peores.

-¡Yo robe una paleta, VA A IR POR MÍ!

-No creo que una paleta cuente como un crimen serio-dice Spike en voz alta.

-Sí, así que no se preocupen ponis, de momento no hay que preocuparse ya que no ha atacado ningún poni inocente, pero tampoco debemos bajar la guardia, cuando un poni tiene tal poder y habilidad es común que se corrompa, el poder en exceso saca lo peor de uno y llega a convertirnos en algo que no somos, es por ello que deben de estar atentos a quien lo rodea, de momento solo sabemos que el poni tiene que ser sí o sí un unicornio, del resto no sabemos nada, pero eso debería de ser suficiente para darnos una idea de como manejar la situación y descubrirlo, mi alumna Starlight y yo estamos trabajando en estos momentos en un método factible para detectar la magia de un individuo y de esa forma reducir la lista de sospechosos, hasta entonces, no entren en pánico pero tampoco se confíen ¿Quedo claro?-pregunta Twilight a la multitud.

-Si princesa-responden estos.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse-dice Twilight mientras los ponis salen del lugar-Bien, ese fue un problema solucionado…-dice Twilight acomodando sus notas y haciéndolas desaparecer.

-¿Estás segura de que lo manejaste de la forma correcta?-Dice Star ingresando a la sala.

-Oh, Star, no me había percatado de que estabas en la puerta ¿Por qué preguntas si lo manejé de la forma correcta?

-Pues, básicamente dijiste que el sospechoso era un unicornio…¿Eso no va a hacer que los ponis del pueblo traten de forma resentida a los mismos?

-Star tiene razón, creo que hubiera sido mejor si no les hubieras dicho que era un unicornio-comenta Spike.

-Oh, tonterías, conozco a todos en este pueblo y todos se conocen entre sí, nadie va a tratar de mala forma a otro poni solo por una sospecha, estará bien-responde Twilight saliendo de la sala.

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿Cómo va el progreso con el objeto?

-Bien, pero a un ritmo un tanto lento, la calibración es la parte más difícil, pero una vez logremos hallar el punto exacto para calibrarlo, no debería de ser problema el producirlos en masa-responde Star

-Excelente, ahora, vamos, tenemos que seguir trabajando en esto-dice Twilight saliendo ingresando a la biblioteca con las esperanzas de resolver este problema antes de que se salga de control.


	3. Aliados Malignos

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville, las flores reposaban para poder tomar los rayos de sol al día siguiente y alimentarse con estos, los pájaros dormían pacíficamente en la rama de los árboles y en los tejados de las casas para poder levantarse temprano por la mañana a despertar a los ponis con su hermoso canto, las amplias y algo simplistas calles del poblado estaban parcialmente vacías, a estas horas de la noche no habían muchos ponis en las calles del lugar y los que estaban en las calles se dirigían o al club nocturno a escuchar a Vinyl hacer mezclas o se encaminaban a sus casas, este último era el caso de Fluttershy la cual se movía por las calles del poblado dirección a su casa, había salido a última hora a comprar unas cuantas vendas y productos para atender a los animales, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en el transcurso del día ya que había estado muy ocupada asistiendo a Starlight y Twilight en lo que podía con su calibración del aparato, habían pasado ya una semana y media desde que Twilight y Starlight comenzaron a trabajar en el lector y a duras penas habían progresado, pero considerando lo sensible que era el aparato era de esperarse que la calibración fuera la parte más difícil del mismo, mientras Fluttershy caminaba por las calles decidió tomar un atajo por un callejón hacia su casa.

-Hola chica…-suena una voz provenir de una esquina del callejón

-¡AAAAHHH!-Grita Fluttershy escondiéndose sobresaltada para luego asomar la cabeza y mirar al poni-Oh...perdón, me asustaste…-dice esta en un tono levemente alterado al poni.

-Ya me di cuenta…-dice el unicornio acercándose a Fluttershy y arrinconándola, el sujeto era de color beige, con crin y cola marrones y una cutie mark con el símbolo del bit en color negro-Entonces...dime…¿Qué hace alguien como tú por estos lados a esta hora?

-Erm...pues...yo...estaba comprando unas cosas y me dirigía a mi casa por este atajo…-responde Fluttershy tímidamente.

-¿En serio? Que curioso...verás…

-Aléjate de ella-suena una voz masculina detrás del unicornio. Fluttershy y este se giraron para ver a un poni en la entrada del callejón, el poni llevaba puesta una chaqueta vinotinto con capucha.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunta el unicornio volteando a ver a la yegua.

-Dije que te alejes de el poni.

-Oh, no tienes idea del problema en el que te metiste-dice el unicornio lanzándole un hechizo al poni misterioso, sin embargo, el poni esquiva el ataque con suma facilidad mientras corría hacia este, el unicornio retrocedió e inmediatamente lanzó una ráfaga de hechizos al poni misterioso, pero ninguno lograba darle, finalmente, en medio de un ataque de pánico, intentó tomar a Fluttershy como rehén, pero se percató de que por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de moverse, algo se lo impedía, alzó la vista para ver al poni cuyo cuerno emitía un brillo azulado, en ese momento, el poni comenzó a acercarse lentamente al unicornio.

-¡No, aléjate de mí, déjame en paz!-grita el unicornio forcejeando, intentando liberarse del agarre mágico de su oponente, pero sin lograr nada, en eso, el poni misterioso colocó su cuerno en la frente del mismo y acto seguido el unicornio cayó al suelo, el poni se dió la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, el unicornio vió esto como una oportunidad e intentó lanzarle un hechizo al poni, pero no salió nada.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!-pregunta el unicornio alterado.

-Te he quitado toda tu magia y habilidades, has sido…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Equalizado?-se pregunta el poni curioso solo para que en ese momento el unicornio se le lanzará encima, mientras todo esto pasaba, Fluttershy había aprovechado la distracción para escapar del lugar, huyendo despavorida de todo.

***

-Chicas...tenemos un problema…-dice Twilight ingresando a la sala del mapa.

-¿Ahora qué ocurrió? ¿Algún otro problema con el lector de magia?-pregunta Rainbow aburrida.

-No, es peor aún, esta mañana los guardias reales aquí en Ponyville encontraron a un unicornio sin magia en un callejón, inconsciente y con varios moretones en la cabeza.

-¡¿AQUÍ, EN PONYVILLE?!-Grita Rarity sorprendida.

-Sí, aquí en Ponyville.

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SABE QUE LO ESTAMOS INVESTIGANDO, VIENE POR NOSOTRAS!-Grita Pinkie para intentar salir corriendo fuera de la sala solo para ser detenida por Applejack.

-No tan rápido terroncito, creo que ya causaste mucho daño la última vez corriendo por las calles gritando que nos iban a destruir a todos...ahora…¿Estás segura que es el poni misterioso?-pregunta Applejack a Twilight.

-No hay duda, es el mismo poni, pero ha perfeccionado su hechizo, quita la magia pero no deja al poni en un estado deplorable-explica Twilight.

-¿Pero no que el poni lo encontraron inconsciente?

-Pues sí, pero con moretones, señal de que hubo una pelea, los moretones fueron hechos con golpes mágicos para incapacitar, no herir de gravedad, el unicornio en cuestión era un sujeto con antecedentes, robo, estafador, timador, entre otros crímenes.

-Twilight, em, ¿De casualidad el unicornio era de color beige con crin y cola marrón y una cutie mark con el símbolo del bit pero negro?-pregunta Fluttershy tranquilamente.

-¿Lo has visto por las calles?

-No...me encontré con él en el callejón de la calle South Star, yendo a mi casa.

-¡¿Te robó algo?!¡¿Estás bien?!¡¿No te hizo nada malo?!-pregunta Rarity alterada.

-No...un poni con una chaqueta vinotinto con capucha apareció y le hizo frente...le quitó la magia…

-¡¿Viste al poni que quita la magia?!-preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

-Sí…-respondió Fluttershy tranquilamente.

-Entonces…¿te salvó?-pregunta Rainbow

-Básicamente…

-Dijiste chaqueta vinotinto ¿Algo más?-pregunta Twilight haciendo anotaciones.

-Sí, era una chaqueta de mujer, pero no recuerdo nada más...ah y tenía una voz masculina…

-Entonces era una yegua entonces…¿algo más?

-Cariño, no necesariamente tiene que ser una yegua, por raro que suene hay ciertos sementales a los que les queda ciertas prendas de mujeres, dime, cariño ¿Cómo era su chaqueta?-pregunta Rarity.

-¿De qué nos va a servir eso para atraparlo?-pregunta Applejack.

-¿Siquiera queremos atraparlo?-pregunta Rainbow

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquiere Twilight.

-Todos los ponis a los que le ha quitado su magia tienen antecedentes criminales ¿Por qué deberíamos detenerlo?

-Porque podría ser una posible amenaza para los demás ponis inocentes en este pueblo y el hecho de que hayamos hecho público el hecho de que estábamos a investigando sobre él y que unas semanas después aparezca en este pueblo solo nos deja claro que va tras nosotras para detenernos antes de que lo descubramos.

-Si es así ¿Por qué defendió a Fluttershy?

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Rainbow en eso, si realmente fuera tras nosotras ¿Por qué no le hizo nada a Fluttershy como quitarle su magia natural o atacarla, o secuestrarla, o algo por el estilo? Creo yo que esta yegua o semental misterioso a pesar de usar métodos poco ortodoxos ha logrado reducir el crimen en Equestria levemente-responde Applejack.

-Yo...erm...bueno, ella me salvó...así que...no creo que sea realmente mala…-responde Fluttershy.

-Pues si la princesa Celestia dice que puede ser una amenaza lo tomaré como tal-responde Twilight firmemente.

-Tengo que apoyar a Twilight en esto, un poni que se cree por encima de la ley no debería de ganarse nuestra confianza, deberíamos de seguir trabajando en capturarlo-dice Rarity

-Exacto, imagínense, si es tan malvado como para quitarle la magia a los malos, imagínense lo que podría hacer a los ponis buenos, podría convertirlos en pie y luego comerlos, o convertirlos en torta y comerlos, o convertirlos en ponquesitos y comerlos, o…

-Si Pinkie, entendimos el punto-dice Twilight interrumpiendo a esta.

-Buenos días-dice Star ingresando a la sala bostezando.

-Star, es bueno verte, podrás ayudarnos a resolver una disputa y…¿Qué te pasó en el cachete?-pregunta Twilight a esta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Star viendo su reflejo en una de las paredes de cristal del lugar, Star se percató de que tenía una cortada en su cachete, no salía sangre ni nada, pero era una cortada notable que seguramente se convertiría en cicatriz-No me había percatado de esto...jum…¿Me habré cortado con una hoja o algo por el estilo?-pregunta Star viendo la misma.

-Sea lo que sea fue lo suficientemente profunda como para dejarte una cicatriz…-dice Twilight pensativa.

-Ni idea de con qué me lo habré hecho…¿Quizás algún corte con uno de mis cascos mientras dormía?

-No lo sé...es extraño...pero...mmm...me parece bien...podría ser...pero...no...ya no eres así…

-¿Ya no soy qué? ¿Una lunática obsesionada con quitar el talento a los ponis?

-Sí…

-En fin, dijiste que querías que ayudara a resolver un problema ¿No? ¿Es un problema de amistad, el mapa me llamó a un lugar nuevamente?-pregunta Starlight interesada.

-Pues...no exactamente...estamos discutiendo sobre el poni misterioso y sobre si deberíamos de ir tras de él o no-explica Rainbow.

-Jum...pues…¿Por qué no ir tras de él?

-Porque me salvó…-comentó Fluttershy.

-¿Y no se han puesto a pensar que quizás eso es lo que quiere que hagamos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mírenlo de esta forma, si yo fuera ese sujeto y quisiera desviar la atención de las investigaciones hacia mí me aseguraría de buscar la oportunidad perfecta para salvar a una de un problema y de esa forma asegurarme de que las investigaciones redujeran velocidad-comenta Starlight al grupo-Además, por los reportes de las víctimas que hay ha estado perfeccionando el hechizo de forma que quita su magia pero no dejar a los ponis en mal estado, no sé si ya lo ha logrado pero se ha visto ese progreso, lo que quiere decir que por lo menos le importa en algo la forma en que deja a los ponis, hay que darle eso como crédito, también está el hecho de que solo ha quitado la magia a los criminales...creo que podemos estar lidiando con una especie de vigilante.

-Exacto, una vigilante, un poni que vela por el bien de los demás, no un criminal-defiende Rainbow al poni misterioso.

-Sí, pero ¿Cuánto va a durar de esa forma? El poder saca a relucir lo peor de los ponis-comenta Twilight

-No en realidad, el poder demuestra cómo somos en realidad, no lo peor de nosotros, lo que pasa es que es más común ver lo malo que lo bueno, solemos fijarnos en el punto negro y no vemos que toda la pared es blanca, es más fácil nombrar las cosas malas en un ser que las cosas buenas, nos quedamos con los recuerdos negativos en lugar de los positivos, olvidamos las cosas buenas que deberíamos de recordar y no dejamos de recordar las cosas malas que deberíamos de olvidar.

-...Wow…-dicen todas mirando a Starlight fijamente.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, ahora...entonces...estás a favor de atraparlo ¿No?-pregunta Twilight.

-Sí, Twilight, estoy a favor, pero a la vez digo que debemos tener consideración que quizás no sea un poni malo, capaz es alguien que simplemente hace lo que cree correcto…-dice Starlight al grupo.

-Bien...aún así debemos de detenerlo...antes de que cometa un error, trabajaremos no para encerrarlo, sino para detenerlo antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta luego ¿Les parece?

-Puedo vivir con ello-comenta Rainbow

-Esa es una manzana que estoy dispuesta a morder-expresa Applejack.

-No veo problema en ayudar a ese poni…-dice Fluttershy.

-Me parece correcto, querida-responde Rarity

-¡Vamos a ayudar a este poni chicas!-grita Pinkie emocionada.

-Entonces está decidido, vamos a trabajar para encontrar este poni y ayudarlo-sentencia Starlight alegre de que las cosas resultaran bien para todas.


	4. Del lado del pueblo

Black Mercury era todo menos un poni que le cayera bien a otros, si es verdad que era conocido por explotar la mano de obra de sus empleados, no hacía nada que realmente violara las leyes, era famoso por hacer contratos donde sus trabajadores se comprometían por "X" cantidad de años a trabajar para él, solo para forzarlos a hacer trabajo pesado por 10 horas seguidas sin descanso, todo para llenarse los bolsillos, pero…¿Por qué no lo detenían? Simple, era el alcalde de Manehattan, una de las ciudades más grandes de Equestria, a pesar de que se sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, también era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo como alcalde, en Manehattan las calles siempre estaban limpias, la ofertas de empleo nunca faltaban, los productos abundaban y un poni era capaz de vivir pacíficamente con un sueldo mínimo, tanto es así que incluso los barrenderos eran capaces de darse lujos como tener internet o demás cosas, en esta ciudad se encontraban las más grandes tiendas de ropa, cines y teatros, era conocida por ser el hogar de grandes concursos que iban desde moda, baile, canto, pintura, entre otros y la razón principal por la que Twilight y Starlight estaban en esa ciudad era simple, necesitaban una pieza final para su detector de magia con el cual podrían descubrir quién era el vigilante que estaba protegiendo a los ponis desde las sombras.

-Entonces…Ya tenemos el breaker Hextech, esto nos permitirá encender y apagar el aparato y finalmente podremos hacerle la primera prueba-dice Twilight alegremente caminando junto a Starlight por las calles de Manehattan.

-Suena excelente, Twilight...pero...estaba pensando…¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso de todo esto?-sugiere Star a Twilight sonriente.

-¿Un descanso? ¿Por qué? Estamos muy cerca de terminar el invento.

-Sí, pero tampoco hemos descansado nada, mira, llevamos ya dos semanas y media trabajando en el invento, sin descanso, sin tiempo recreativo, sin nada ¿Por qué no simplemente nos tomamos una o dos horas libres? Míralo de esta forma, de nada sirve sobreesforzar una maquinaria, eso solo la daña y hace que luego el trabajo salga mal, en cambio, si se le da un descanso de vez en cuando, puede retomar su labor sin inconvenientes y hacerlo incluso mejor que a como lo estaba haciendo antes del descanso, es como las computadoras, si se calientan mucho comienzan a fallar y hay que darles un descanso para que vuelvan a funcionar bien, además, ambas tenemos unas ojeras horribles ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm...me parece bien...no puedo discutir con esa lógica...y…¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues…¿Qué te parece ir a la feria que se está llevando a cabo aquí en Manehattan? Está a unas 6 manzanas al sur de aquí según el mapa...es lo más cercano entretenido que hay-dice Star mirando el mapa.

-Sí...suena bien, pero hay un cine a dos manzanas al norte ¿No es eso más cercano y más cómodo?

-Es que...no he ido a muchas ferias...y nunca a la de Manehattan...quería ver qué tal era…

-En tal caso, vamos a la feria, comemos algo, jugamos unos cuantos juegos y luego regresamos a casa a terminar esto-sugiere Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Me parece bien…¡hagamos eso!-responde Starlight emocionada mientras ambas caminaban hacia el sur en dirección a la feria.

***

La feria de Manehattan era un lugar enorme, se llevaba a cabo en el parque principal de la ciudad y abarcaba más de la mitad del mismo, había toda clase de cosas por hacer, había juegos variados, una gran zona de alimentos con mesas para que los ponis se sentaran, una sección de tiendas para comprar cosas artesanales así como de fábrica y un gran escenario en el centro de todo donde las bandas musicales tocaban, Twilight y Starlight llevaban ya un par de horas en la feria, pasaron por los juegos, comieron un rato, Starlight compró unos jabones artesanales que dejaban un olor a pitahaya, una fruta extravagante que poseía un olor similar a las rosas pero más dulce, al final de la feria, ambas decidieron ir al escenario del medio a escuchar un poco de la música del lugar antes de retirarse.

-De verdad que ha sido una feria muy entretenida Star, tenías razón, realmente necesitaba relajarme un poco, lo único que me molesta un poco es lo de las reverencias de los ponis, pero del resto todo bien-responde Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, bueno, no te preocupes por los demás ponis, vienes como turista, no como princesa, puedes hacer lo que quieras en este momento, no le debes nada a nadie...ahora... viene algo interesante…-dice Star leyendo un folleto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Simple, el final de la feria, el alcalde lanza un globo de deseo mientras se oculta el sol, como el último deseo del día, al menos eso dice aquí-explica Star guardando el folleto mientras los músicos terminaban de tocar y se bajaban del lugar junto con sus instrumentos.

-Parece ser que ya va a iniciar el evento final…-dice Twilight mirando el atardecer ocurrir.

-Sí y ahí está el alcalde Mercury-comenta Star mientras un pegaso de color blanco con crin y cola gris subía al escenario, tenía puesto un traje formal con corbata roja y llevaba en sus manos un globo de deseo, el alcalde se colocó en el centro del escenario junto con el globo ante un micrófono.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos los ciudadanos de Manehattan-dice Mercury con una leve sonrisa a todos los presentes-Como deben de saber esta feria fue fundada hace más de mil años para conmemorar el día en que nació "La ciudad del sol" como nos gusta decirle a este hermoso lugar, le llamamos la ciudad del sol porque es la ciudad más cercana al este de Equestria, por lo cual es la primera en recibir los cálidos rayos del sol y por ende, la primera ciudad en sumirse en el dulce abrazo nocturno, este evento de liberar el globo de los deseos al atardecer, simboliza el momento exacto en que se terminó de construir la ciudad, a las 6:48 de la tarde, hora en la cual se suelta el globo con los mejores deseos de sus habitantes para que de esa forma, la ciudad prospere como lo ha hecho durante toda su vida, ahora sin más preámbulos, vamos a libe…-pero en el momento en que el alcalde Mercury estaba a punto de terminar el discurso, las pantallas del escenario se apagaron y el micrófono dejó de funcionar.

-Mmm...una falla técnica-razona Twilight en voz alta. No obstante, en ese momento, las pantallas se volvieron a encender con un símbolo de igualdad en estos, acto seguido se vió a un poni con una chaqueta vinotinto acceder al escenario y acercarse al alcalde, el aura que emanaba era atemorizante y no porque la naturaleza del poni fuera amenazadora, sino porque emanaba una confianza tan grande y seguridad tan abrumadora, que era difícil el no sentirse intimidado por esta, Mercury intentó tomar vuelo, pero se dió cuenta que el poni misterioso lo tenía inmovilizado, pero no sabía cómo, el poni obviamente era un unicornio, pero no veía el habitual brillo de la magia alrededor de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo.

-¡ES EL VIGILANTE! ¡¿Qué hace atacando al alcalde?! Star tenemos que…¡¿Star?!-se pregunta Twilight buscando a la misma con la mirada pero sin poder encontrarla.

En ese preciso momento, el vigilante corrió hasta el alcalde y colocó su cuerno en su frente, acto seguido, el alcalde cayó al suelo muy cansado y con un tono de pelaje más pálido.

-¿Q-Q-Qué me hiciste?-pregunta el alcalde agotado.

-Has sido equalizado...ya no tienes magia, no podrás caminar en las nubes nunca más-responde el poni con voz seca. En ese momento, el vigilante se acercó al micrófono que estaba en el centro junto al globo, pero antes de poder hablar un rayo morado lo impactó en un costado.

-¡Detente en este instante!-dice Twilight volando sobre el público.

-Ah, princesa Twilight, no te esperaba en este lugar-responde el vigilante tranquilamente a esta.

-¡Devuélvele la magia al alcalde!-demanda Twilight al vigilante.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso-responde el poni para que al instante Twilight lanzara otro rayo mágico, sin embargo, sorpresivamente, el poni desvió el rayo con uno de sus cascos, abofeteando al mismo a un lado. Antes de que Twilight pudiera hacer algo, se percató de que no pòdía moverse, observó el cuerno del vigilante, era de color rosado oscuro semipalido al igual que sus cascos traseros, no obstante, no podía ver una cutie mark y no solo eso, tampoco podía ver su rostro por debajo de la capucha, era como si las sombras se acumularan en ese lugar para ocultar el mismo, un hechizo ilusorio, supuso Twilight.

-Ahora ¿En qué estaba? Ha, cierto, ejem, ciudadanos de Manehattan-comienza a decir el poni con una voz profunda y imponente-Mi nombre de momento no es importante, sin embargo vengo a dejar unas cosas claras, de seguro todos ustedes han oído sobre el poni que está quitando la magia a criminales, ese poni soy yo en caso de que no lo hayan notado, ahora...sé que deben de pensar que soy una amenaza, es decir, acabo de quitarle su magia al alcalde Mercury, pero yo no hice esto con la intención de causarle daño a la ciudad, sino liberarla, Mercury explotaba a sus trabajadores y les daba un mal trato, no obstante, ya que era un poni con posición de poder, nadie hacía nada y he ahí el problema, el sistema actual no sirve, el sistema político actual no funciona-Dice el vigilante para ganarse sonidos de sorpresa del público.

-No se puede lograr la paz con unos ponis aplastando y caminando sobre otros, no, esta nación se ha construido con el trabajo duro del pueblo, de los ponis que se parten el lomo todos los días para lograr encaminar hacia un brillante futuro esta hermosa nación, es por ello que quiero que quede claro, estoy del lado del pueblo, no es justo que unos cuantos ponis en el poder seleccionados por las princesas decidan lo que es mejor para cada uno...no...en un mundo utópico, no hay líderes, no hay naciones una sobre otra, todos son iguales y trabajan en equipo para lograr su objetivo, es por ello que yo les digo "¿Por qué debemos someternos al poder de unos pocos?" El pueblo no debería de ser oprimido por sus gobernantes, no debería de haber nadie por encima de nadie, el pueblo no debe temerle a sus gobernantes, sino al revés, porque somos más, podemos más, yo les traeré la igualdad que todos quieren, nunca más serán oprimidos por sus líderes, nunca más habrá ponis por encima de otros, destruiré el sistema político actual en Equestria y fundaré el primer país utópico, donde todos somos iguales, donde ustedes son los líderes de sus vidas, sus caminos, sus ciudades-tras decir eso, el vigilante tomó el globo del deseo de Manehattan.

-Hoy, marcaré el inicio de mi movimiento, aquellos en el poder, temanme, aquellos que no tienen poder, resguardense tras de mí, yo velaré por un mundo igual y justo, marcaré el inicio de mi movimiento igualitario usando este globo de los deseos-dice el vitgilante alzando el globo con su magia.

-¡DESEO UN PAÍS UTÓPICO, UN MUNDO DE IGUALDAD, UN MUNDO DONDE TODOS SOMOS LIBRES Y NADIE NOS DOBLEGA, ESE ES MI DESEO PARA ESTA HERMOSA NACIÓN!-Dice el vigilante soltando el globo el cual se va elevando en los cielos hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

-Aquellos que deseen unirse a mí, carguen con ustedes un collar con el símbolo de igualdad, ya comenzaremos a formar nuestras fuerzas y a derrocar este sistema corrupto e imperfecto donde se abusa del prójimo ¡IGUALDAD!-grita el vigilante alzando su casco para luego acercar a Twilight a ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Princesa, le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto a usted en especial, tus lecciones me han enseñado el verdadero camino, la forma correcta de tomar las cosas, es por ello, que te suplico amablemente que renuncies a tu poder político y puesto como princesa, ayúdame a crear este mundo de igualdad donde nadie pisotea a nadie-dice el vigilante extendiéndole un casco a Twilight y liberándola de su agarre mágico, solo para terminar esquivando un rayo mágico de la misma.

-Es una pena, princesa...quizás más adelante te me unas, quizás más adelante y con suerte puedas ver lo que yo veo, yo...solo hago lo que creo correcto, solo hago lo que pienso es lo mejor para todos…-dice el vigilante para esquivar otro ataque de Twilight.

-Nos vemos, princesa de la amistad, esta no será la última vez que nos enfrentemos-responde el vigilante mientras desaparecía en un estallido azul de magia.

-Joder...se escapó-se queja Twilight temiendo que eso pasara, era más que obvio que al ser un unicornio con una magia tan poderosa y avanzada sería capaz de transportarse sin dejar rastro mágico de a dónde se fue, Twilight en ese momento se volteó a ver al alcalde y corrió a este.

-¡Alcalde Mercury! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!-pregunta Twilight alarmada a este.

-Agh...me siento débil…¿Dónde rayos estaban mis guardias?-pregunta el alcalde para que Twilight revisara los alrededores con la mirada y viera a todos los guardias inconsciente.

-El vigilante se encargó de ellos primero, por eso no pudieron venir a detenerlo…

-¡Twilight!-grita Star subiendo al escenario al lado de esta.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, STAR?!-Pregunta Twiilght claramente furiosa.

-Fuí a comprar una de esas zanahorias empanizadas...nunca he comido una...lo ví todo desde el público, o al menos la última parte-responde Star tímidamente a Twilight.

-Agh, escogiste mal momento para irte, ven, ayúdame, tenemos que llevar al alcalde a un hospital y a los demás guardias también-ordena Twilight ayudando a Mercury a caminar mientras Starlight se ocupaba de los guardias.

***

-Entonces…¿Ahora qué?-pregunta Rainbow algo desanimada en su silla, las chicas junto a Starlight estaban reunidas en la sala del mapa, Twilight y Star le comunicaron a estas lo ocurrido aunque para cuando llegaron al castillo ya la noticia había recorrido toda Equestria.

-Simple, el vigilante resultó ser un fiasco, solo desea derrocar a las princesas y destruir el sistema político actual, está insitando a los ponis a rebelarse y traer caos a la nación...creo que ahora más que nunca debemos de detenerlo-dice Twilight secamente.

-Agh…¿Por qué nunca puede haber un héroe? Siempre es un villano...joder...y con lo alegre que estaba de que el vigilante fuera bueno…

-Entiendo la decepción terroncito, pero escuchaste la historia de Twilight y la vimos en las noticias...no hay nada que hacer...tenemos que detenerlo-replica Applejack a esta.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, Star, ven, vamos a terminar de construir el aparato y hacer las primeras pruebas con el equipo completo, si todo sale bien, dentro de 3 días debería de estar listo el invento y podremos detener a este psicópata antes de que sea tarde-dice twilight notando esta que Star estaba decaída.-¿Ocurre algo, Star?

-Es solo que...las cosas no salieron el día de hoy como esperaba…-responde esta tristemente.

-Te entiendo, pero tenemos que concentrarnos en atrapar a ese poni, Star, es la única forma de detener esto antes de que se vuelva peor.

-Muy bien, terminemos el invento-dice Star saliendo de la sala decepcionada, de que las cosas no salieran como planeaba


	5. Sospechosa número uno

Estaban todas las chicas presentes en la sala del mapa analizando la situación, justo como Twilight predijo, el vigilante cometió una estúpidez y pasó de héroe a villano y las cosas solo han empeorado desde entonces, una buena porción de la población equina estaba en contra de el vigilante, pero otra parte de la población estaba a favor, sobre todo los terrenales, había un descontento general por parte de los ciudadanos al no ser capaz de escoger a sus alcaldes o representantes y que estos fueran escogidos por las princesas, no solo eso, sino que el sistema actual obligaba al pueblo a aceptar las reglas y leyes que les impusieran las princesas sin posibilidad de decir peros, querían tener control de sus vidas y ser libres completamente.

-Las noticias dicen que hay un gran grupo de ponis que desaparecieron en Las Pegasus, Manehattan, Yeguadelphia, Cloudsdale y muchos más-dice Applejack al grupo.

-¿Cuántos ponis?-pregunta Twilight.

-Cerca de...2500 ponis…-responde Fluttershy a esta.

-Casi tan grande como la guardia real en Canterlot…-comenta Twilight con preocupación.

-Eso quiere decir que el vigilante tiene un ejército casi tan grande como el de Canterlot...eso es malo…-dice Rainbow.

-Sí...cada día más y más ponis se unen a su causa y los alcaldes de las ciudades están comenzando a renunciar a sus puestos, el alcalde de Yeguadelphia y Cloudsdale renunciaron a sus puestos y nadie está muy entusiasmado de tomarlos…

-Entonces este vigilante en solo 4 días a logrado formar un pequeño ejército y asustar a los líderes de cada ciudad y pueblo de Equestria…-comentó Applejack

-Y solo con una aparición pública…-dice Fluttershy.

-Sí...pero, no podemos culparlos, el sujeto da miedo…-comenta Rarity.

-¡¿DA MIEDO?! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO ATERRADOR! Nos va a destruir a todos, TODOS, primero nos quitará a las princesas y luego hará cosas peores, como decir que todos los dulces deben de ser iguales, o que todos los ponis deben de ser iguales y nos va a obligar a todos a tener cutie marks con signos de igualdad y…

-Pinkie, ya dijiste suficiente, además, no creo que haya algo peor que la caída de todo el sistema político de Equestria-dice Rainbow tapando la boca de Pinkie con uno de sus cascos.

-Como sea, estuve viendo las imágenes del vigilante y te tengo buenas noticias Twilight, podemos reducir sustancialmente la lista de sospechosos-dice Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algún dato que darnos?-pregunta esta.

-Sí, esa chaqueta, el diseño, detalles, adornos y demás, es mía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntan las demás sorprendidas.

-Forma parte de mi colección de invierno del año pasado y es una vinotinto, la más rara de todas, solo hice unas 20 de esas chaquetas mientras que de las otras hice 60, solo necesito ver mis registros de compra de mi tienda aquí y en Canterlot y podremos reducir la lista de sospechosos-dice Rarity sonriente.

-¡Excelente Rarity! En tal caso solo tendremos que investigar a 20 familias que hayan comprado esa chaqueta y con el detector casi listo podremos atrapar al sujeto en un dos por…-Twilight no pudo terminar la frase porque una fuerte explosión estremeció el castillo, las chicas se miraron unas a otras.

-Eso se sintió cerca…-comenta Rainbow.

-Vino de la biblioteca…¡STARLIGHT Y EL INVENTO!-grita Twilight saliendo disparada fuera del lugar volando a una velocidad increíble seguida de sus amigas, al llegar a la biblioteca vieron a Starlight cubierta de cenizas y algo quemada.-¡Starlight! ¡¿Estás bien?!-pregunta Twilight alarmada.

-Sí...estaba dando los últimos ajustes al invento y este me explotó en la cara...pero estoy bien-dice Starlight tosiendo levemente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Segura que fue un accidente?-pregunta Applejack a esta.

-Sí…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues...no es por nada pero...he notado ciertas cosas puntuales de tí, la forma en la que niegas con tanta firmeza que eres la vigilante, el hecho de que cuando el mismo apareciera tú desaparecieras ¿Y que ahora explotara el invento justo cuando iba a completarse y tendríamos una forma de descubrir al vigilante? No sé...es algo...sospechoso…-dice Applejack a esta.

-Applejack tiene razón…¿Dónde estabas cuando atacó el vigilante?-pregunta Rainbow a esta.

-Comprando una de esas zanahorias empanizadas, ya se los dije…-responde Starlight.

-Vamos chicas, no creo que sea Starlight-dice Twilight a estas.

-No lo sé Twilight, si es verdad que es algo sospechoso todos los acontecimientos recientes, el que no estuviera cuando apareció el vigilante y que ahora haya ocurrido un accidente cuando estamos cerca de descubrir al vigilante...es un poco sospechoso-dice Fluttershy.

-Además, ella nos lavó el cerebro aquella vez para resolver sus problemas de amistad, como la vez en la que embotelló su ira para resolver su problema de amistad y cambió las cutie mark de los ponis, no ha cambiado mucho ni aprendido mucho-comenta Pinkie.

-Además, no la he oído quejarse del hecho de que el vigilante planee destruir el sistema actual de Equestria…¿Qué opinas al respecto de eso?-pregunta Rarity.

-Pues...siento que no es correcto que las princesas nos impongan todo...deberiamos de tener el control y libertad de hacer lo que querramos, ya saben…¿Igualdad social y política?-dice esta en un tono de voz bajo, como avergonzada de ella misma.

-¡¿LO VES TWILIGHT?! ¡TIENE QUE SER ELLA! No sería nada diferente, solo que ahora en vez de quitar cutie marks quita magia-responde Rainbow.

-¡Pero ella nos salvó de Chrysalis!-dice Twilight.

-Que nos haya salvado no quiere decir que no sea la culpable, terroncito, el vigilante le dijo a Twilight que lo que hacía lo consideraba lo correcto, pensaba que hacía lo correcto, si realmente eres tú no nos vamos a molestar, pero tienes que parar esta locura antes de que se vuelva peor-dice Applejack a Starlight.

-Pero no soy yo…-dice Star agachando las orejas al decirlo.

-Piénsalo Twilight, el vigilante no es malo, solo piensa de forma diferente y cree que hace lo mejor para todos…quiere igualdad para todos pero con el interés de ayudarlos, además, te dijo que te tenía respeto y admiración y te pidió que renunciaras a tu puesto ¿De verdad es difícil imaginarse que es Star? Solo que en vez de hacerlo por maldad lo hace queriendo hacer el bien.

-Agh…-Twilight miró fijamente a sus amigas, todas daban puntos válidos al respecto, era muy sospechoso todo y no había muchos otros sospechosos, su corazón le decía que no, pero su mente le decía que sí, Twilight escuchó a su mente.

-Lo siento Star...pero las circunstancias te ponen como las más grande y de paso única sospechosa...no puedo hacer mucho...estarás bajo investigación y vigilancia constante de los guardias del castillo hasta que se pruebe tu inocencia o se demuestre tu culpabilidad-sentencia Twilight a esta a lo cual Starlight agacha las orejas.

-Supongo que...tiene sentido lo que dicen y el sospechar de mí...no he sido de las mejores yeguas en este mundo…-dice Starlight con la cabeza agachada.

-Star…-dice Twilight en un intento por consolar a su alumna, pero esta simplemente se levanta y se retira del lugar con las orejas agachadas.

-Que haya siempre dos guardias con ella-dice Twilight a los guardias en la entrada de la bilbioteca para que estos asintieran y se retiraran, de verdad que le dolía hacer esto a Twilight, pero era el mejor curso de acciones considerando los acontecimientos recientes, Twilight se retiró a su cuarto a descansar un rato, necesitaba tiempo a solas y escribirle a Celestia sobre que ya tenían una sospechosa, sin duda alguna, no se sentía como una ganadora.


	6. Samesh

-¡TRIXIE EXIGE QUE LA DEJEN VERLA!

-Sabes que nadie la está reteniendo, ¿verdad?

Habían pasado solo unas 2 horas desde que Starlight fue considerada sospechosa, en un inicio Twilight solamente había ordenado que siempre hubiera dos guardias con ella, pero tras considerarlo levemente, decidió que fueran tres guardias, lo hacía más por la seguridad de Starlight que por desconfianza en general.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-Exigía Trixie a Twilight.

-Pues...supongo que en la biblioteca trabajando en el aparato...aunque...no le veo el uso…-responde Twilight agachando las orejas.

-Bien, Trixie irá a ver a Starlight en este momento, a quién considera su amiga y sabe que nunca haría algo así, no como OTRAS supuestas "amigas" que solo por su pasado condenan a los ponis-dice Trixie indignada ingresando al castillo, Trixie estaba preocupada por Starlight, si bien era cierto que conservaba ciertos ideales de igualdad, ella no era capaz de hacer esas cosas, Trixie creía eso, necesitaba que fuera verdad, por lo cual, decidió preguntarle en persona a su amiga.

-¡STARLIGHT!-Grita Trixie ingresando a la biblioteca para ver a Star con unas herramientas trabajando en el lector de magia.

-¡Oh! Hola Trixie ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Star con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo soy la que debería de preguntarte eso.

-Pues...no muy bien...las cosas no salen como quiero, nunca lo hacen, nunca tengo suerte…

-Entonces...si lo hiciste…

-¡NO! No lo hice...es solo que...desde que Twilight me acogió como su estudiante y le dió un nuevo propósito a mi vida he estado trabajando duro en cambiar, de verdad que lo hago, es solo que...creen que soy el Vigilante solo por mis antiguas ideas de igualdad...yo entiendo que lo que hice está mal y...he cambiado mi forma de pensar, créeme que lo he hecho...pero...ellas no piensan de esa forma...quizás no debí decirles que estaba del lado del Vigilante...quizás eso me hizo más sospechosa de lo que ya era…

-¿Por qué lo apoyas? ¿Es por su promesa de un mundo de iguales?

-Sí...me gusta la idea...los ponis abusan de su poder...joder...yo soy un ejemplo de ello, y que de repente aparezca alguien capaz de traer equilibrio, de que ningún poni esté por encima de otro, una Utopía...es una bonita idea…

-Exacto, es solo una idea-responde Trixie con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Starlight confusa

-Pues...Trixie no sabe mucho de cómo funciona un país, pero sí sabe cosas básicas, se necesita un líder, si todos somos iguales básicamente habría anarquía, sin un tipo de orden o nadie por encima de nadie habría caos, los ponis harían lo que quisieran sin consecuencias, se necesita que algunos tengan cierto poder para dar algo de orden, se necesita cierto grado de control sobre los ponis, por eso una utopía donde todos son iguales es una idea bonita, pero que no se va a cumplir nunca.

-Entonces…¿Por qué tantos seguidores del vigilante? Si es como dices, una idea que no se puede realizar, ¿Por qué tantos seguidores?.

-Pues, supongo que la gran e inteligente Trixie, tendrá que explicártelo, no lo siguen por un mundo utópico, lo siguen porque tiene razón en ciertas cosas, actualmente las princesas controlan todo, eventos, escoger alcaldes, líderes del pueblo, etc. Lo controlan todo, lo único que quieren los ponis es tener más control sobre escoger quienes los representan, eso es todo, es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, sueles percatarte de estas cosas antes que Trixie-dice Trixie con una leve sonrisa a Starlight.

-Supongo que es verdad...no podemos tener un mundo utópico...pero si podemos tener una especie de democracia…¿No?

-Pues...lo veo muy difícil...pero si alguien puede hacerlo es el vigilante, aquí entre nos, Trixie también apoya a este, quizás logre conseguir algo de igualdad para nosotros en el sentido de que ganemos el poder para escoger a nuestros líderes, ahora, sobre lo de "Igualdad" Trixie tampoco tiene problemas, por lo general los ponis con más poder suelen abusar de este, Trixie al igual que Starlight abusó de su poder una vez, solo que tú usaste tu magia natural, Trixie usó un amuleto, el punto es, quizás si pueda darnos cierto nivel de igualdad, y si el apoyarlo hace a Trixie una criminal, entonces pasará sus días en prisión junto a su mejor amiga-dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme a entender ciertas cosas, Trixie, eres más lista de lo que crees-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero por supuesto que la gran y poderosa Trixie además de ser grande, poderosa, bella y carismática, también es la más lista.

-La más lista...no sé, no creo...creo que en inteligencia te daré un 3 de 10 y me estoy arriesgando-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dice la que anda gritando a los cuatro vientos que apoya al enemigo de las princesas? Trixie siente que Starlight no se ha visto en un espejo, aunque con esa cara mejor ni lo hagas, podrías romper el espejo.

-Eres una boba.

-Y tú una tonta.

-Gracias amiga…

-No es nada…

-Que bonito-suena una voz neutral detrás de Trixie y Starlight.

-¿Maud? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Starlight abrazando a esta con fuerza.

-Boulder me dijo que eras sospechosa de ser el vigilante, vine tan pronto como pude-responde Maud a ambas.

-No es la única…

-¡¿Discord?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunta Star sorpendida.

-Un pajarito por ahí me dijo que eras sospechosa de ser la vigilante, con "un pajarito" me refiero yo mismo y "por ahí me dijo" me refiero a interceptar la carta de Twilight y leerla antes de dársela a Celestia, entonces, Starlight, ¡Eres el vigilante!...estoy muy orgulloso de tí, has causado un caos en toda la nación, es hermoso-dice Discord emocionado a esta.

-Oh vamos, no creo que sea ella realmente el vigilante-dice Thorax

-Puede que sea terca, pero la conozco desde pequeños, nunca comete el mismo error dos veces-dice Sunburst haciendo acto de presencia.

-*Snif Snif Snif* Todos mis amigos vinieron…-dice Starlight con lágrimas en los ojos de la alegría.

-Pero claro que íbamos a venir, nunca dejaríamos a una amiga atrás-responde Thorax alegremente.

-No es como que Discord nos diera muchas opciones...pero...al saber que eras tú no tuve problemas en venir-dice Sunburst con una gran sonrisa.

-Los quiero tanto a todos*Snif Snif Snif*-dice Starlight llorando, abrazando a todos sus amigos con sus cascos.

-Y nosotros a tí, Starlight.

-Entonces...podemos asumir que es ella ¿No?-pregunta Rainbow al grupo.

-Sí...podemos asumirlo-responde Twilight con las orejas agachadas.

Había pasado ya una semana entera desde que Starlight fue puesta bajo vigilancia, toda esa semana el vigilante no hizo nada, ni un movimiento, ni una declaración, ningún ataque, nada, todo estaba en silencio, lo cual era raro considerando que había reportes de criminales perdiendo su magia todos los días antes de poner bajo vigilancia a Star, esto a decir verdad desmotivaba bastante a las chicas, había un ambiente incómodo en la sala del mapa y una leve decepción por parte de todas.

-Entonces...supongo que cuando el mapa señaló el castillo se refería a ella ¿No?-pregunta Applejack.

-Eso creo...tiene sentido ahora…-responde Twilight.

-Jum...pero…¿Por qué hacer algo así?-pregunta Rarity.

-Es claro que aún retiene ciertas ideas de igualdad, aunque ya no tan rádicales…

-¡¿NO TAN RADICALES?! ¡LE QUITÓ LA MAGIA A MÁS 45 PONIS EN SOLO TRES SEMANAS!-grita Rainbow molesta.

-Pues...creo yo, terroncito, que Starlight no lo estaba haciendo con malas intenciones, es decir, oíste lo que dijo Twilight, el vigilante le dijo "Solo hago lo que creo correcto, solo hago lo que considero mejor para todos"...Starlight solo hace algo que considera correcto y justo...eso es todo-comenta Applejack al grupo.

-Igual, eso no la libra de culpa, cariño-replica Rarity.

-Lo sé...pero...miren, hablaré con las princesas, veremos si se puede llegar a un acuerdo para que no exilien a Starlight o la encierren, quizás si logramos convencer a las princesas de que ella solo cometió un error...podamos arreglar las cosas-dice Twilight pensando en un plan de la A a la Z para poder reducir la condena de Starlight-Bien, iré a verla, la llevaré junto conmigo a Canterlot para hablar con las princesas ¿Alguien me acompañará al castillo?

-Pues...es mi amiga y la voy a apoyar a pesar de que cometió un error-responde Fluttershy.

-Lo mismo digo, errar es de equinos, estoy segura que mientras más hablemos con Celestia mejor le irá a Starlight-comenta Applejack con una sonrisa.

-Supongo considerando que nos salvó, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella, además de ser nuestra amiga, claro está-dice Rarity.

-¡Y SI LAS PRINCESAS DECIDEN NO EXILIARLA O ENCERRARLA PODREMOS HACER UNA FIESTA DE "Lamento lo que hice"!-replica Pinkie alegre.

-Bien, entonces iremos todas-dice Rainbow Dash al grupo.

-¡Excelente! Bien, ahora, si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Starlight-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa abandonando la sala del mapa para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

-Starlight…-llama Twilight ingresando a la biblioteca.

-Entonces…¿Nada del vigilante?-pregunta Starlight interesada.

-No…

-Entiendo...bien...estoy lista para recibir mi condena-dice Star agachando las orejas para entregarle a Twilight el lector de magia en el que habían estado trabajando.-Está casi listo, solo falta hacer las pruebas finales…

-Gracias...un poco tarde, pero...será útil en un futuro, estoy segura, ven, vamos-dice Twilight mientras unos cuatro guardias rodeaban a Starlight y la escoltaban hacia la salida del castillo, una vez en la salida, Starlight pudo ver a Trixie, Sunburst, Thorax, Discord y Maud junto a Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack.

-Todos están aquí…-dice Starlight con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que todos sus amigos la apoyaban.

-Que hayas cometido un error no quiere decir que te vayamos a abandonar terroncito-dice Applejack con una gran sonrisa.

-Trixie sigue pensando que no es Starlight…-dice Trixie al grupo.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea ella, pero la evidencia dice otra cosa…-responde Twilight.

-¿Podríamos solo irnos? Quisiera terminar con esto para antes de que se haga de noche-replica Starlight mirando como el sol poco a poco se acercaba al horizonte para dar inicio al ocaso. El viaje a Canterlot fue muy callado, nadie decía nada, nadie comentaba nada, nadie se atrevía a hablar en general o hacer ruido alguno, solo se limitaron a "disfrutar" del viaje, finalmente, llegaron a Canterlot durante el ocaso, donde las princesas los recibieron a todos los presentes con una cara seria, los hicieron pasar a la sala del trono donde Celestia se quedó sentada en su trono con Luna a su lado, ambas mirando fijamente a Starlight.

-Entonces...fuiste tú ¿No es así?-pregunta Celestia a Starlight seriamente.

-Pues al parecer…-responde Starlight sin dejar de mirar el piso.

-Bien...en casos normales, te llevaríamos a un juicio, pero considerando ciertos factores...me veré forzada a dar un veredicto aquí y ahora-dice Celestia caminando al frente de Starlight.

-Ella no es…-pero antes de que Trixie pudiera seguir hablando, Starlight le hizo una ceña para que no hablara.-Pero...está bien…

-Starlight Glimmer, en base a la evidencia y hechos recientes, se te considera culpable de haber robado la magia a varios unicornios, pegasos y terrenales a lo largo de Equestria, entre ellos el alcalde de Manehatan, Mercury, también se te haya culpable de incitación a la violencia entre muchos otros delitos, es por ello que tu condena será…

-¡PRINCESA!-grita un guardia entrando a la sala del trono.

-Creí ser muy clara en que no queriamos interrupciones-dice Luna en un tono seco al guardia.

-Pero...tienen que ver esto-dice el guardia encendiendo un televisor de la sala. En el mismo, se podía ver la imágen del vigilante, en un escenario de madera pequeño, en una sala oscura.

 _-Saludos a todos mis seguidores y opositores, hago este comunicado para responder unas cuantas dudas que hay sobre mí entidad_ -Comienza a hablar el poni- _Se dice, que he sido capturada, más no es así, la supuesta sospechosa actual de todo lo ocurrido es Starlight Glimmer, una yegua con...antecedentes...no obstante, ella ha corregido sus acciones y ahora está siendo injustamente condenada por las princesas a un castigo sin siquiera derecho a un juicio._

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-pregunta Twilight sorprendida.

 _-Nuevamente, las princesas abusan de su poder para pasar por encima de la ley y los protocolos establecidos por ellas mismas para condenar a una yegua inocente, no obstante, esta no es la razón principal por la cual hago este comunicado. Como sabrán, mi objetivo original era formar una nación utópica, donde todos fuéramos iguales, pero una aliada recientemente me hizo entender que un país utópico, es solo una bonita idea que no podrá lograrse...lo que si puede lograrse es lo que he escuchado muchos de ustedes quieren, una democracia, poder escoger sus líderes y quienes los representan, eso se los puedo dar, es por ello que ahora quiero dejar en claro algo, yo estoy del lado de los débiles, aquellos con poder, témanme, aquellos indefensos, resguárdense tras de mí, puesto yo soy la defensora de la justicia._

-Entonces por fin se dió cuenta de que el país utópico era una idea imposible de realizar…-comenta Thorax.

- _En cuanto a mis ideales de igualdad...de momento siguen iguales, los ponis abusan de su poder, siempre ha sido así, nadie se salva, es por ello, que además de darles su democracia, le quitaré el poder a quienes no lo merecen y quienes han hecho daño alguna vez, porque la semilla del mal, nunca es exterminada del todo…_

-Trixie no sabe cómo sentirme con eso…-replica Trixie mirando la pantalla.

 _-Por último, muchos de mis seguidores me han preguntado por un nombre, pero no les he podido dar uno, por miedo a que esa información se filtre y termine el enemigo dando conmigo...no obstante, tras pensar detenidamente, si es verdad, un símbolo necesita un nombre, un líder necesita un nombre, una identidad, es por ello, que todos ustedes pueden llamarme, Samesh._

-¿Samesh? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pregunta Rarity curiosa.

- _Samesh, es un nombre proveniente del desierto de Equestria, que significa "Dios de la igualdad". No pude conseguir un mejor nombre para representarme que este...eso será todo por ahora, el partido Igualitario les desea buenas noches-_ En ese momento, la transmisión termina y los noticieros de Equestria comienzan a reportar sobre como su señal fue interrumpida para dar ese mensaje.

-Samesh…-dice Twilight pensativa.

-Nombre curioso ¿No?-pregunta Starlight.

-Sí...pero...creo que he oído ese nombre antes…

-Pues...uno de los protagonistas de uno de los cuentos cortos del libro "La estampida de los caballos mochos" se llama Samesh, es del relato de "Casa Extraña"

-Cierto, tu relato favorito…-dice Twilight con una sonrisa a Starlight

-¡YO LES DIJE QUE NO ERA STARLIGHT, SIEMPRE LO SUPE!-Dice Trixie abrazando con fuerza a su amiga junto a los demás amigos de Star.

-Bien, Star, en vista a los hechos recientes ya no eres considerada culpable de los crímenes previamente enunciados...eres libre de cualquier culpa y ya no eres una sospechosa-dice Celestia con una leve sonrisa a esta.

-Gracias princesa...gracias…-dice Starlight abrazando con fuerza a Twilight.

-Me alegra tanto que no seas tú…-replica Twilight mirando a Star fijamente.

-A mí también me alegra, en fin ¿Vamos de regreso a Ponyville? tenemos que comenzar con las pruebas finales del lector de magia.

-Suena como una excelente idea, pero...creo que de momento lo mejor es celebrar un poco…

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Sí Pinkie, tendremos una fiesta-responde Twilight sonriente.

-¡WOOOHOOOOO!-Grita Pinkie alegre mientras el grupo entero abandonaba Canterlot, felices de que las cosas terminaran bien.


	7. Un acto de venganza

-Entonces...no eras tú...te dije que no eras tú, era algo obvio, aunque claro eso ya debías de saberlo tú ya que tú eras la acusada y esas cosas pero las demás no estaban seguras y sospechaban de tí, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie sabía que no eras así ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí Trixie, entiendo, es bueno tener de regreso la confianza de mis amigas-responde Starlight sonriente.

-Sí, bueno, amigas amigas amigas como tal...a Trixie no la convencen mucho, amigas de verdad no sospecharían de tí, eso quiere decir que no te conocen como yo-responde Trixie sonriente. Habían pasado ya unos dos días desde el incidente donde las chicas acusaron a Starlight de ser "Samesh", en estos últimos dos días, Twilight y las demás chicas habían tratado de reconciliarse con Starlight por el hecho de acusarla, no obstante, Star no estaba molesta con ninguna de ellas, a decir verdad no las culpaba.

-Bueno...pues…No deberías de confiar enteramente en alguien como yo...

-Tonterías, deja de pensar esas cosas Star, tienes que ser un poco más…¿Cómo decirlo?...Bleh…¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, es solo que...

-No pienses en ello, en fin ¿Cómo va tu invento para encontrar al poni?

-Muy bien, estamos en la fase final, haciendo los últimos experimentos, todo bien de momento-responde Starlight alegre.

-Excelente, entonces pronto podrás atrapar a Samesh...pero...al igual que yo no te ves muy emocionada con eso…-dice Trixie en voz baja a esta.

-Como te dije, no estoy en contra de su idea de darle cierto poder a los demás equinos, pero...tengo mis inseguridades al respecto…

-Trixie no se siente muy segura tampoco, pero si Trixie ha aprendido algo, es que una nunca se puede estar completamente segura de algo, siempre hay inseguridades, pero al final las cosas resultan, bien...la mayoría de las veces.

-Supongo que tienes razón...en fin...se hace tarde...supongo que ya te vas ¿No?-pregunta Starlight con una leve sonrisa a Trixie.

-Sí, la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE, necesita su sueño de belleza, nos vemos Starlight-se despide Trixie abandonando la biblioteca.

-Nos vemos…-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Mientras Starlight seguía trabajando en el invento, Trixie caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando en el camino comenzó a sentir que alguien la seguía, comenzó a caminar apresurada y nerviosamente por el lugar, finalmente, se giró sorpresivamente para ver si lograba atrapar a quién la estaba siguiendo, pero no había nadie.

-Te estás imaginando cosas, Trixie, te estás imaginando cosas…-se dice Trixie a sí misma

-¿En serio?-pregunta una voz tras de ella.

-¡¿TÚ?!

-¡YO!

-Jum…

-¿Ocurre algo, Starlight?-pregunta Twilight a esta.

-No, es solo que...Trixie no ha venido hoy a visitar...no es que venga a verme todos los días...pero lo ha estado haciendo hace ya una temporada…-comenta Starlight.

-Seguramente no es nada, debe de estar ocupada trabajando o algo por el estilo.

-Sí...de seguro no es nada...pero de todas formas, iré a buscarla, ella quería ayudar siendo sujeto de pruebas del invento como lo ha estado siendo estos días-dice Starlight con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo para buscar a Trixie en el lugar donde suele montar su acto de magia para potrillos, no obstante, al llegar a la misma encontró el escenario vacío.

-Jum...Oigan, Snips, Snails ¿No han visto a Trixie?-pregunta Starlight a los dos ponis que estaban caminando por ahí.

-No realmente, no vino a hacer su show el día de hoy, en realidad pensábamos que estaba contigo o estaba paseando por el pueblo-responde Snips

-Sí, pensábamos que se había tomado el día libre-complemente Snails.

-Huh...raro...ella no está conmigo...bueno...no se preocupen, la buscaré en su casa a ver si de casualidad se quedó dormida o simplemente no quiso salir de su casa hoy, nos vemos luego-se despide Starlight alegremente de ambos.

-Espera, iremos contigo-dicen los dos jóvenes.

-Trixie es nuestra amiga también-dice Snips con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno, amiga amiga como tal, no, pero si nos importa-dice Snails sonriente.

-Me parece bien, vamos a buscarla-dice Starlight sonriente a ambos, el grupo de tres ponis se dirige hacia la casa de Trixie, solo para hallarla vacía y con su sombrero en el suelo ante la entrada con un líquido verde raro y viscoso junto a una nota.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Snips y Snails a Starlight

-¿Huh? Es una nota...-dice Starlight leyendo la misma, para de inmediato salir corriendo de regreso al castillo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dice?!-preguntan Snips y Snaisl persiguiendo a Starlight

-Entonces se la llevaron para forzarnos a dar el invento para detectar la magia y sus planos a quién sea que escribió la nota…-dice Rainbow al grupo.

-La nota dice que la veas a las 12 de la madrugada en el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas, en la sala del trono y quiere que vayas solo tú, Starlight y sin nadie más…-dice Applejack a esta.

-Suena como un trueque no conveniente, siento que no nos van a dar a Trixie y de paso se van a llevar a Starlight y el invento junto a los planos-comenta Twilight.

-Pero…¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Tienen a mi mejor amiga y no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, honestamente prefiero darle los planos y el objeto que arriesgarme a perder a Trixie-dice Starlight preocupada

-Estamos de acuerdo con Star-dicen Snips y Snails

-¡¿Y arriesgarnos a que secuestren a Starlight también?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No nos vamos arriesgar a eso...además, no es bueno negociar con ponis, no de esta forma ¿Es que no han leído novelas policiacas? Siempre termina MAL.

-¿Entonces que suelen hacer en esas novelas, cariño?-pregunta Rarity

-Pues...en estos casos suelen hacer dos cosas, o ponerle una trampa al villano, o perseguirlo luego del trueque...y sé exactamente lo que vamos a hacer-dice Twilight sonriente al grupo comenzando a planear para capturar a quien secuestró a Trixie.

Agh...no estoy muy segura de esto, TwilightDice Starlight por una conexión mágica con Twilight.

Tonterías, todo va a salir de acorde al planResponde Twilight por la misma conexión.

Entonces…¿Quién crees que sea ?

Samesh, no hay duda

¿Estás segura de eso? Esto no parece algo que haría Samesh...

¿Quién más iba a querer específicamente que tú entregaras los planos y el invento que hicimos para descubrir la identidad de Samesh?

Ni idea...ya están llegando los responsables, hablamos luego cuando inicie el plan

Nos vemos luegoDice Twilight cortando comunicación con Starlight. En ese momento, una yegua de gran tamaño surgió de las sombras, su cuerpo era lampiño y de color negro, tenía alas de insecto de color verde y estaba llena de huecos, tenía unos ojos verdes con una mirada penetrante y imponía cierto miedo conforme avanzaba hacia Starlight, era una yegua que esta conocía muy bien, tristemente.

-¡¿Chrysalis?!-pregunta Starlight sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas a alguien diferente?-pregunta la ex-reina mientras un par de changelings con aspecto anterior al cambio de Thorax.

-¡¿Aún tienes seguidores?!

-Pero claro, querida ¿Pensabas que todos los changelings aceptarían el cambio de Thorax? No señor, para nada, algunos son reservados y prefieren los métodos antiguos de alimentación...en fin...he venido por el invento y los planos y además, por tí-dice Chrysalis mientras changelings procedían a rodear a Starlight.

-Eso no era parte del trato…

-Tampoco era el que trajeras a tus amigas contigo-dice Chrysalis llamando la atención de Starlight y alertándola levemente.

-¿De qué hablas? No sé de lo que hablas…

-Oh ¿No sabes?-pregunta Chrysalis para que sus changelings trajeran de las sombras a una Rainbow Dash y Rarity amordazadas, notando Starlight que Rarity tenía en su cuerno unos cristales negros.

-Uno de mis guardias las interceptó mientras se dirigían a su posición, dieron buena pelea, pero yo personalmente me aseguré de que no alertaran a las otras ni hicieran mucho ruido ¿De verdad pensabas que luego de mis encuentros con ustedes caería por el mismo tonto truco de meterse tras mis líneas? No, he estado preparándome para lo que sea que tú y tus amigas tuvieran en la bolsa para mí, y...vaya...mira quienes llegan ahí-mientras Chrysalis decía esto, los Changelings traían a las demás chicas amarradas.

-Así que ahí estaban...se los dije, Rainbow y Rarity estaban actuando extraño-dice Applejack al grupo.

-Ya quedó más que claro Applejack-dice Twilight la cual también tenía en su cuerno los cristales negros.

-No se preocupen, Starlight debe de poder sacarnos de aquí ¿No es así, Starlight?-pregunta Pinkie sonriente.

-Oh, no va a poder, aunque use su magia no es suficiente para hacernos frente a todos y si intenta escapar las cosas van a ser peor para ustedes en muchos sentidos, por no hablar de su pequeña amiga Trixie-dice Chrysalis sonriente a las chicas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué trabajas para Samesh?-pregunta Starlight.

-¿Trabajar para Samesh? Oh no, lo entiendes mal, yo no trabajo para ella, yo solo quiero que su plan se realice, porque de esa forma tendré mi venganza contra la nación que me hizo a un lado y me pateó lejos por pensar diferente, claro, a mis demás Changelings les lavaron la cabeza, pero conmigo eso no funciona, ustedes no pueden ser juez, jurado y verdugo, eventualmente se enfrentarán a alguien con quién no puedan aplicar ese método y ese alguien es Samesh.

-Entonces estás como asociada no reconocida de ella, no vas a lograr nada, Samesh no está en contra nuestra, ella solo quiere darle el poder al pueblo de poder escoger sus representantes y líderes.

-Quizás, pero las princesas se van a oponer a eso, por ejemplo, tu amiga Twilight ¿Tu piensas que ella va a renunciar a su título solo porque un poni que piensa diferente a ella se lo pide? No, ella peleará a muerte por su título, y no porque quiera, sino porque Celestia lo dice, Twilight es solo la mascota de la princesa, la que le lame los cascos cuando se acerca a esta, la que está ahí haciendo todo lo posible por complacerla solo para recibir un hueso a cambio, Twilight es incapaz de pensar por sí misma, idolatra mucho a su mentora y por ello nunca dejará de hacer lo que esta le pida sin importar el precio o contra quién las ponga-Mientras Chrysalis decía esas palabras Twilight solo escuchaba callada con las orejas agachadas.

-Eso es mentira, Twilight nunca haría eso-dice Applejack a esta.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú piensas que si Samesh fueras tú ella te defendería o apoyaría? No, para nada, un perro solo es leal a su amo y lo defenderá a capa y espada sin importar que tan mal esté este-Twilight no decía nada ante las palabras de Chrysalis, parecía estar congelada en el sitio.

-En fin...ahora...entrégame el invento, los planos y ven conmigo si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tus amigas-dice Chrysalis extendiendo su casco a Starlight.

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que vas a hacer lo que dices?-pregunta Starlight a esta.

-Ninguna, pero creo yo que ellas van a tener más probabilidades de sobrevivir si haces lo que te digo ¿No crees?-pregunta Chrysalis en un tono venenoso a Starlight. Starlight alzó la vista para ver a sus amigas y luego mirar su bolso.

-Me parece bien...toma…-dice esta entregándole el invento y los planos los cuales son tomados por Chrysalis de inmediato.

-Bien...ustedes siete, disfrácense de ellas y vayan al castillo, revisen cada esquina del mismo hasta que encuentren cualquier posible copia del plano y destrúyanla, luego ocupen su respectivo lugar y está vez no cometan el mismo error de la última vez ¿Fuí clara?-pregunta Chrysalis a los changelings los cuales asienten con su cabeza y se transforman en cada una de las chicas incluyendo a una copia de Starlight la cual toma su bolso vació y se lo coloca encima para retirarse con las demás.

-Bien, ahora, ustedes escolten a nuestras invitadas a su celda junto a la gritona chillona azul y bloquéenle la magia también a Starlight, no quiero sorpresas-dice Chrysalis mientras está se retiraba junto al invento y los planos, a la vez que los guardias Changelings las escoltaban al calabozo del castillo, mientras todo esto pasaba, Snips y Snails estaban escondidos detrás de un pilar de la sala del trono, de alguna forma habían logrado seguir a las chicas y colarse entre los guardias sin llamar la atención o ser descubiertos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Snails?-pregunta Snips a este.

-Ni idea Snails, pero tenemos que salir de aquí-dice este.

-Concuerdo contigo, vámonos de aquí-dice Snips huyendo del lugar a toda velocidad junto a su amigo, los dos habían ido porque querían ayudar a Trixie, pero solamente lograron presenciar el secuestro de las chicas y la rendición de Starlight, tenían que alertar a alguien, pero no sabían a quién, solo quedaba esperar lo mejor y que alguien creyera su historia.


	8. El enemigo de mi enemigo

-¿Qué hacemos Snips? ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!-Pregunta Snails asustado a su compañero.

-¡No sé! ¡Tenemos que decirle a alguién!-Grita Snips.

Los dos ponis estaban aterrados, unas extrañas criaturas de color negro con huecos habían secuestrado a Starlight, Trixie, Twilight y sus amigas. NO sabían qué hacer ni a quién acudir, solo sabían que debían salvarlas de algún modo, ambos ponis caminaban en círculos por el pueblo hasta que lograron ver a un conocido dragón púrpura caminando por las calles del pueblo con una carretilla llena de libros.

-¡SPIKE!-Grita Snips corriendo hacia este.

-¿Ah? Oh, hola snips, hola snails ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Skype con una leve sonrisa.

-¡SE LAS LLEVARON Y NO SABEMOS QUÉ HACER, NECESITAN AYUDA!-Grita Snails alterado.

-¿Se llevaron a quién?-pregunta Spike.

-¡A LAS CHICAS!-gritan los dos.

-¿Qué chicas? ¿Las cutie mark crusaders?

-¡NO, SE LLEVARON A STARLIGHT, TRIXIE, TWILIGHT Y SUS AMIGAS!-Vuelven a gritar ambos alterados.

-¿A qué se refieren? Twilight me acaba de mandar a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca...Esperen ¿Están hablando de Changelings?-pregunta Spike curioso.

-¡SÍ! Creo…¿Son negros con huecos y parecen insectos?-pregunta Snails.

-Sí...al menos solían serlo…Pero luego del incidente el día de la celebración del sol de verano cambiaron por completo...excepto…¡De casualidad uno de esos poni insectos era una yegua muy grande!

-¡SI!-responden los dos al unísono.

-Chrysalis...esto es malo, de seguro decidió tener su venganza, capaz algunos changelings aún la siguen...eso quiere decir, que la Twilight, Starlight, Trixie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity que regresaron ayer en la noche no son ellas...tenemos que ir a rescatar a las chicas pero no podemos dejar a esos Changelings sueltos en el pueblo...necesitamos ayuda, no creo poder con todas ellas, menos si están juntas…-razona Spike en voz alta.

-¿Puedes pelear?-pregunta Snails curioso a este.

-Sí, sé defenderme relativamente bien, no tanto como Twilight, Dash y Applejack pero sí más que Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie...Pero como dije, no puedo yo solo contra esos ocho changelings...necesitamos ayuda...jum…¡Oh, ya sé, vengan, síganme!-Dice Spike a ambos corriendo de regreso al castillo de Twilight e ingresando a este, ingresando los tres juntos al mismo.

-Spike, ¿trajiste los libros que te pedí?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a este.

-Erm...sí, aquí están Twilight…-dice Spike algo incómodo entregándole la carretilla a "Twilight".

-Gracias Spike, veo que trajiste a Snips y Snails ¿Cómo están los dos? ¿Qué los trae por mi castillo?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-...-Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaban viendo a Twilight con miedo.

-¿Les ocurre algo? ¿Están bien?-pregunta Twilight preocupada a estos.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que necesitan enviar una carta, es urgente, así que como tiene que ser rápido me pidieron que se las enviara-interrumpe Spike con una leve sonrisa nerviosa a Twilight.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está la carta?

-La van a escribir ahora mismo...vamos a buscar papel y pluma y haremos la carta para enviarla.

-Me parece bien ¿Y para quién es la carta?

-Es para…

-¡UNA VIEJA AMIGA! Ejem...una vieja amiga que vivía aquí en Ponyville pero se mudó a Canterlot, es su cumpleaños y no podremos asistir, así que le enviaremos una carta-Dice Snips nervioso.

-¿Por qué no pueden ir? ¿No tiene traslado? Puedo conseguirles unos boletos de tren si quieren…

-¡NO! Es que...no podemos ir porque tenemos estudios que hacer...ya sabes, lecturas del colegio y eso…-interrumpe Snails a esta.

-¿Quieren un consejo? Los estudios son importantes, puedes ser exitoso en la vida si estudias mucho, mírenme, logré ser una princesa gracias a que me esforcé en la vida, pero créanme, no sirve de nada lograr algo si no tienes con quién compartirlo…¿Por qué no se llevan sus libros a la fiesta y estudian allá? Estoy segura que su amiga estará más que contenta de ver que llegaron a la fiesta, no creo que le importe que dediquen un par de horas en la fiesta a estudiar-responde Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Es que...somos muy tontos...tardaremos mucho estudiando, no vamos a hacer nada-se excusa Snips.

-En tal caso los acompañaré hasta allá, estoy segura que puedo ayudarlos con la tarea y terminaremos antes de que lo noten-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, insisto, de todas formas Starlight insistió en que me tomara el día libre de todo el estrés de trabajar en capturar a Samesh, mañana ella se tomará el día libre, vamos, será divertido, además, si no van a la fiesta de su amiga eso podría crear un problema en su amistad, y como la princesa de la amistad mi labor es resolver esas disputas o directamente evitarlas, Spike, deja los libros en la biblioteca y entrégaselos a Star, yo acompañaré a estos dos a Canterlot, así aprovecharé de visitar a Moon Dancer, nos vemos luego-Dice Twilight arrastrando a Snips y Snails con ella fuera del castillo.

-Nos vemos…...ok...o Snips y Snails se imaginaron todo, o está vez los changelings se tomaron el tiempo de averiguar TODO sobre la vida de quién interpretan...en cualquier caso, mejor prevenir que lamentar...tengo que escribir esa carta y mandársela…-Dice Spike corriendo al cuarto de Twilight por papel y pluma, tenía que actuar rápido si quería ayudar a Snips y Snails y detener a los Changelings.

-Y aquí estamos en Canterlot-dice Twilight sonriente saliendo del tren junto a Snips y Snails los cuales tenían una cara de terror absoluto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta Twilight preocupada viendo a los dos.

-No, nada, estámos bien…-responde Snips.

-Sólo...un poco...nerviosos, eso es todo…-replica Snails.

-¿Nerviosos por ver a una vieja amiga? Entiendo el sentimiento, me pasó algo muy similar con Moon Dancer...pero no hay nada que temer...siempre y cuando no hayan metido el casco como yo lo hice…-responde Twilight haciendo memoria de aquel día-En fin…¿Dónde vive su amiga?

-Erm...en la parte norte de Canterlot...la fiesta va a ser ahí...en la calle...hope...sí...la calle hope...la última casa del lugar-responde Snips timidamente.

-¿La zona de los ricos y nobles? Wow, su amiga debe de ser hija de alguien importante en Canterlot, muy bien, vamos para allá-Dice Twilight comenzando a caminar fuera de la estación de tren.

-¡NO!-Gritan los dos al unísono.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?

-Es que…

-¡No tenemos nada que regalarle!-grita Snails interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-¡Sí, es eso, no tenemos nada para ella!-confirma Snips

-Jum...ya veo...pues...si quieren regalarle algo me parece bien...erm…¿Qué cosas le gustan a su amiga?-pregunta Twilight a ambos.

-No sé…-dice Snails inseguro de su respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no saben? Oooohhhh, cierto, amiga vieja, no la han visto en un tiempo...de seguro lo que le gusta ahora no es lo mismo que antes...pues...hagamos esto, vamos a la fiesta y se encuentran con ella, averiguamos qué le gusta y yo saldré a comprarle su regalo, cualquier cosa si pregunta, decimos que su regalo lo están buscando pero que ya está comprado ¿Les parece?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa a los dos.

-Suena como un buen plan…-dice Snails para recibir un leve golpe de Snips en su cabeza.

-Excelente, vamos entonces-dice Twilight continuando su andar por las calles de Canterlot seguida por los dos chicos.

-¿Eres tonto? Acabas de hacer que nos lleven a una fiesta imaginaria-reprocha Snips a su compañero.

-Igualmente íbamos a terminar yendo de un modo u otro-responde Snails.

-Sí, pero si no hubieras estado de acuerdo capaz vivimos más tiempo...ahora nos va a descubrir…¡¿Qué haremos cuando nos descubra?!-pregunta Snips alterado.

-Ni idea…-dice Snails con la misma cara de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Twilight?-suena una voz tras los tres ponis.

-¿Celestia? ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-pregunta Twilight sorprendida.

-Necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco de mis labores reales paseando por la ciudad-responde la princesa con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por el pueblo? Pensé que prefería las caminatas en un lugar más apartado y calmado, como los jardines del castillo…

-Estaba inaugurando un hospital al sur de Canterlot, me dirigía hacia el castillo justamente ¿Quisieras acompañarme?-pregunta Celestia con una leve sonrisa.

-¡SÍ!-gritan Snips y Snails al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mmm? Lo lamento mucho princesa, pero ahora mismo no puedo, estoy ayudando a estos dos ponis con un problema de amistad ¿Quizás más tarde?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-¡NO!-vuelven a gritar los dos ponis.

-En realidad tendré que insistir, Twilight, quisiera hablar un poco sobre Samesh y su temporal desaparición junto con los ponis que se unen a su causa-insiste Celestia.

-¡DEBERÍAS IR CON ELLA PRINCESA!-Grita Snips instantáneamente.

-Pero…¿Y su problema de amistad?-pregunta Twilight a ambos.

-Nosotros podemos manejarlo, es más importante atrapar a ese tal Samesh-dice Snails.

-Tienen razón los dos-dice Celestia con una leve sonrisa a ambos.

-Es que no quiero dejar este problema de amistad sin resolver, hagamos esto, vengan conmigo y Celestia a pasear por el castillo mientras hablamos, luego de eso iremos con su amiga-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Suena como una excelente idea, vamos-dice Celestia antes de que Snips y Snails pudieran responder guiando a los ponis por las calles de Canterlot

-Snips...tenemos que decirle...es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de esta…-dice Snails a su amigo.

-Pero…¿Cómo?-pregunta Snips.

-Bien, tomemos un atajo al castillo por aquí-dice Celestia guiando al grupo por un callejón avanzando tranquilamente por el mismo-Entonces, Twilight...Un Volkswagen Karmann Ghia no tiene radiador…-dice Celestia a esta tranquilamente.

-Erm…...creo que no…-responde Twilight confundida, en ese preciso momento, Twilight fue encerrada dentro de una esfera mágica.

-No eres mi alumna-dice Celestia seriamente a esta.

-¿De qué hablas princesa? Claro que soy yo…

-Un Volkswagen Karmann Ghia no tiene radiador...termina la frase-ordena Celestia.

-...un código secreto...eso no me lo esperaba-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa cubriéndose de un fuego verde para revelar a un changeling-No entiendo...llevo meses estudiando a Twilight, dediqué ocho horas al día por seis meses para aprender a actuar como ella, incluso desarrollé su tic nervioso de relamerse los labios cuando lee...no hubieras usado un código secreto si no hubieras tenido sospechas…¿Qué te hizo sospechar?-pregunta el Changeling dentro de la esfera.

-Nada, interpretaste muy bien a Twilight, aterradoramente bien, me enteré porque Snips y Snails vieron cuando ustedes atraparon a mi alumna y sus amigas, es más, interpretaste tan bien a Twilight que decidí usar la frase secreta solo para asegurarme de que realmente no fueras Twilight-responde Celestia secamente.

-Spike me mandó una carta, Luna ya está en Ponyville encargándose de las demás, pero una de nosotras tenía que venir a salvarlos a ustedes-dice Celestia con una leve sonrisa a los dos chicos.

-aaaaaafffffffff...ya no vamos a morir...YA NO VAMOS A MORIR-Dicen los dos sonrientes.

-Muy bien, vámonos a Ponyville, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dice Celestia teletrasnportandose a ella, el Changeling y Snips y Snails en el castillo de Twilight, en la sala del mapa para ver a otros siete changelings encerrados en una esfera de magia y Luna y Spike al frente de estos.

-Veo que lograste salvar a los chicos, hermana-replica Luna encerrando al Changeling que traía Celestia con los otros.

-Logré interceptarlos en las calles de Canterlot, tuve suerte-replica Celestia tranquilamente.

-Es bueno ver que los dos están bien-dice Spike con una sonrisa a ambos chicos.

-Nosotros estamos feliz de salir con vida-responde Snails por ambos.

-Muy bien...necesitamos que nos digan ¿Dónde están Twilight y sus amigas?-pregunta Celestia.

-En el castillo en el bosque Everfree-responden Snips y Snails al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, a partir de aquí nosotras nos encargamos, vayan a sus casas a descansar, se lo merecen, Spike, reune a los guardias del pueblo, iremos en grupo hasta allá-comanda Luna a este.

-De inmediato princesa-dice Spike saliendo de la sala junto a Snips y Snails.

-Y ahora…¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunta Luna a su hermana.

-Dejaremos unos guardias vigilándolos, luego de salvar a Twilight y las demás veremos que hacer con ellos-dice Celestia tranquilamente a su hermana

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo, en el castillo de las dos hermanas, Chrysalis caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, se dirigía a la sala del trono para destruir el invento junto a los planos del mismo, pero al llegar a esta, pudo ver a un poni con una chaqueta de cuero de invierno vinotinto parado en el centro de la sala, a cada lado tenía dos ponis, un terrenal y un pegaso, todos con máscaras blancas con un símbolo de igualdad en su frente.

-Samesh...esperaba tu llegada…-dice Chrysalis con una leve sonrisa al poni encapuchado cuyo rostro y Cutie mark permanecían un misterio. Pero Samesh no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándola fijamente.

-Nuestro líder Samesh exige que liberes a las ponis que tienes como prisioneras y les devuelvas sus pertenencias-dice uno de los pegasos enmascarados con una voz de mujer.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-Samesh nunca bromea.

-No lo haré, te estoy ayudando a deshacerte de tus enemigas ¿No lo puedes ver?-pregunta Chrysalis a este con leve molestia en sus palabras.

-Para Samesh, esas chicas son tan peligrosas como la más fuerte de las termitas, ahora líberalas y devuélveles sus cosas-ordena la pegaso.

-Tú no me vas a dar órdenes a mí, no las voy a liberar, si tú no tienes nada con ellas, bien, pero ellas me arruinaron y por ello, pagarán, las voy a dejar encerradas en el calabozo de este castillo hasta que se pudran.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias-dice la yegua pegaso para que todos los presentes sacaran bastones eléctricos.

-Idotas, nunca se han enfrentado a nadie como yo-Dice Chrysalis usando su magia para aplastar a los ponis contra el suelo, llevaba ya varios meses alimentándose del amor de varios ponis a lo largo de Equestria, su poder era igual al de Celestia, quizás más grande, no osbtante, Samesh no cayó al suelo como los demás ponis, en su lugar, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Chrysalis, Chrysalis, sorprendida, comenzó a usar todo su poder mágico para detenerla con un agarre mágico, no obstante, Samesh seguía caminando hacia ella como si nada.

-¡¿QUÉ-QUÉ RAYOS ERES?!-Pregunta Chrysalis entrando en pánico al ver que ni con un poder mayor al de Celestia podía frenar a ese poni.

-Yo soy la solución-responde Samesh comenzando a correr hacia Chrysalis, la ex-reina de los Changelings entró en pánico y comenzó a lanzar rayos mágicos hacia Samesh, pero Samesh los esquivaba con gran velocidad, Chrysalis usó un hechizo de electricidad para lanzarle un rayo, pero Samesh muy sorprendentemente, lo esquivó sin problemas.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-grita Chrysalis aterrada solo para sentir como su cuerpo era inmovilizado y forzado al suelo para estar al nivel de Samesh-¡NO, NO, NO!-gritaba Chrysalis forcejeando para liberarse, en ese momento, Samesh puso su cuerno sobre el de Chrysalis, a los pocos segundos la liberó, la reina se levantó mareada y con dificultad, intentó lanzar un hechizo, pero no salió nada.

-Has sido equalizada-responde secamente Samesh solo para que la reina cayera al suelo comenzando a llorar.

-Ahí está el castillo de las dos hermanas, mantengan los ojos abiertos y la guardia en alto-Dice Celestia al grupo de guardias que la acompañaban a ella y su hermana mientras ingresaban al castillo, no osbtante, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a varios Changelings en el suelo, pálidos y inconscientes.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?-pregunta Celestia mirando como por el pasillo del fondo de la sala principal aparecían Twilight, Starlight, Trixie y las demás chicas.

-Un Volkswagen Karmann Ghia no tiene radiador-dice Celestia a Twilight.

-Se enfría con el aire-responde Twilight con una leve sonrisa a Celestia.

-¡Mi querida alumna, es bueno ver que estás bien!-dice Celestia abrazando a Twilight con fuerza.-¿Cómo escaparon?-pregunta Celestia confundida.

-No lo hicimos…-dice Twilight para que Celestia viera como al lado de Starlight y Trixie, se encontraba Samesh y otros cuatro ponis, inmediatamente, Celestia encerró a Samesh y sus acompañantes en una esfera de magia.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunta Luna en un tono serio.

-Ellos nos salvaron…-responde Twilight.

-¿Por qué harían algo así?-pregunta Celestia mirando a Samesh fijamente.

-Es para demostrar nuestra ética y moral, no somos enemigos, estámos del lado de la justicia, el alcalde Mercury explotaba a sus empleados y por ello, pagó el precio, Chrysalis secuestró a ocho ponis inocentes y pagó el precio-responde una yegua pegaso del grupo de Samesh.

-Deberían de estar agradecidos, acabamos de salvar a su alumna-dice otro de los ponis.

-Estoy agradecida, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sean criminales-dice Celestia firmemente al grupo de Samesh.

-Princesa...sabemos que son criminales…pero…¿No podría dejarlos ir? Como agradecimiento por salvarnos-dice Starlight a esta.

-Lo lamento, pero un criminal es un criminal, sin importar lo que haya hecho-responde Celestia firmemente-Ahora mismo los vamos a trasladar a Canterlot donde decidiré qué se hará con ellos.

En ese momento, todos los presentes a excepción del grupo de Samesh fueron levantados por los aires, un firme agarre mágico los tenía inmovilizados a todos, Samesh, lentamente caminó hacia el borde de la esfera mágica donde estaban encerrados y con su cuerno absorbió la misma, acto seguido, comenzó a caminar junto a su grupo hacia la salida del castillo, no sin antes voltearse a ver a Celestia a los ojos para luego desaparecer en un estallido de magia azul.

-Agh…-dice Luna levantándose del suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó Rainbow alarmada.

-Samesh...nos inmovilizó a todos con magia, no pude usar ningún hechizo...rompió mis defensas mágicas como si no fueran nada…-dice Celestia preocupada.

-Esperen...eso quiere decir que…

-Así es, Applejack, Samesh es más fuerte en la magia que mi hermana y yo, es casi tan fuerte como Discord-dice Luna al grupo.

-Eso es malo...muy malo…-dice Twilight preocupada.

-De momento...centrémonos en llevarlas a un lugar seguro...luego nos preocuparemos por Samesh…-dice Celestia guiando al muy alterado y preocupado grupo. Samesh era capaz de inutilizar a las princesas como si nada ¿Cómo iban a poder detenerlo? Ninguna quizo pensar en eso de momento mientras abandonaban el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas para recuperarse y planear qué hacer, les quedaba poco tiempo para detener a Samesh, tenían que actuar ahora...solo quedaba terminar el invento para dar con él y luego...pensar en cómo atraparlo de una vez por todas y terminar este problema.


	9. Revelaciones

-Está todo listo, Twilight, el invento, tenemos a los sospechosos en una sala contigua a esta, todo está listo para rastrear a Samesh-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa a Twilight.

-Tenemos que actuar ahora, a estas alturas podría atacar en cualquier momento-responde Twilight tomando el aparato. Habían sido unos dos días muy estresantes para la princesa de la amistad, había una gran tensión en el ambiente desde que Samesh las salvó y se escapó de las princesas como si fueran nada, ese poder solo demostraba que el sujeto, fuera quién fuera estaba listo para enfrentarse a las princesas y muy probablemente quitarles la magia, tenían que actuar de inmediato.

-Bien, hagan pasar al primer sospechoso-ordena Twilight a Starlight la cual asiente con su cabeza y se retira de la sala para a los pocos segundos traer un unicornio de color beige, pelo negro y ojos azules, con una cutie mark de unas tijeras en ellas, una vez el poni ingresó, a la sala, Starlight abandonó la misma y se reunió con las demás.

-Entonces…¿Por qué perder el tiempo investigando a todos los unicornios de la lista de Rarity? El que vimos cuando fue a salvarnos tenía unos cascos traseros de color rosado oscuro, solo vayan tras la unicornio del grupo que tenga ese color y arréstenla-Pregunta Rainbow a Starlight.

-No creo que sea tan simple como eso terroncito, Samesh es un unicornio con mucha magia, además, es listo, si te fijas se las arregló para que su cutie mark no se viera en sus apariciones, incluso cuando nos liberó de aquella prisión Twilight le derramó agua en su flanco, no era maquillaje-comenta Applejack.

-Solo usó un maquillaje que no se corre con el agua y ya…

-No hay maquillajes que no se quiten con agua, el chiste del maquillaje es que sea duradero y a la vez fácil de remover, si el maquillaje fuera a prueba de agua sería todo un problema quitárselo, y a la larga el mismo daña los poros de la piel, los reseca y deja feas cicatrices que arruinan el rostro de una yegua-explica Rarity.

-Entonces usó pintura-sentencia Rainbow.

-Tampoco, si usara pintura que no se quita con agua se le hubiera resecado el pelaje y sería muy corto, pero la verdad es que no se le nota más corto de lo normal, Rainbow-responde Fluttershy.

-¿Entonces cómo lo hizo?

-Maaaaaaaagiaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Dice Pinkie jugando con sus cascos en frente de Rainbow como queriendo hacer un efecto de espanto.

-Es en serio, Pinkie-responde Rainbow molesta.

-Pues Pinkie está en lo cierto-comenta Starlight-Es posible cambiar el color de tu pelaje con magia así como ocultar tu Cutie mark, miren-explica Starlight mientras su cuerno se iluminaba para a los pocos segundos su pelaje tornarse de un morado pálido a un azul oscuro y que su Cutie Mark también desapareciera.

-No sabía que se podía hacer eso…-comenta Rainbow sorprendida.

-Y no solo cambiar el color de tu pelaje y ocultar tu Cutie Mark, también puedes cambiar de forma completamente-explica Starlight convirtiéndose en una yegua diferente, una yegua de color azul, con crin y cola muy largas y desarregladas de color rojo con canas además de una cutie mark de reloj roto.-¿Lo ven? Es fácil-dice Starlight para envolverse en un brillo azulado y volver a la normalidad.

-Pues...no he visto a muchos ponis hacer tal cosa, ni a Twilight a decir verdad…

-O, créeme, Twilight puede hacerlo, pero no ha tenido la necesidad, es un hechizo de cambio de apariencia, muy útil para poder pasar inadvertida, el problema no es hacerlo, sino mantenerlo, agota mantener el disfraz activo mucho tiempo.

-Me imagino terroncito...entonces...solo queda esperar a que Twilight interrogue a los ponis ¿No?-pregunta Applejack.

-En realidad ahora mismo no los interroga, solo está detectando su magia, luego agarrará a los 4 con magia más fuerte y ahí comenzarán las investigaciones-responde Starlight con una leve sonrisa.

-Suena como un buen plan de acción...entonces…¿De verdad no podemos hacer nada para ayudar en este momento?-Insiste Rainbow aburrida.

-No realmente, solo queda...esperar…-dice Starlight recostándose en un mueble de la sala esperando a que Twilight la llamara para llevarle otro poni.

-Bien chicas, tengo buenas noticias, ya hemos reducido la lista de sospechosos-dice Twilight con una sonrisa ingresando a la sala donde estaban sus amigas.

-Excelente, entonces…Ya estamos cerca de descubrir a Samesh, ¿no?-pregunta Rainbow emocionada.

-Sí Dash, ya estamos cerca.

-Tenemos la evidencia, tenemos una lista de 4 sospechosos, solo queda descubrir quién es Samesh-responde Starlight con una leve sonrisa.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿No creen que si uno de ellos fuera Samesh ya habría hecho algo al respecto?-pregunta Applejack al grupo.

-No...Samesh es listo, nunca haría nada para llamar la atención.

-A menos que se vuelva algo extremo como que ya sepamos quién es-responde Twilight sonriente.

-Entonces…¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lo atrapemos? Es decir, si fue capaz de inmovilizar y inutilizar no solo a las princesas sino a nosotras y los guardias, y a todos los seguidores de Chrysalis incluyendo a Chrysalis ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para detenerlo?-Pregunta Applejack con un tono de preocupación en ella.

-Buena pregunta Applejack, pero verás, es simple, usaremos esto-dice Twilight sacando un anillo de color negro pequeño.

-¿Un anillo que se pone en el cuerno?-pregunta Rarity.

-¡¿Con eso lo vamos a detener?! ¡¿Con un accesorio estético?! ¡¿Estás loca?!-pregunta Rainbow molesta.

-Yo pienso que se verá fenomenal…

-En realidad, no es un anillo cualquiera, es un anillo capaz de bloquear la magia de un unicornio, se adhiere firmemente al cuerno de su víctima y gracias a los materiales que está hecho es capaz de bloquear la magia, es usado en cada prisión del mundo para bloquearle la magia a los unicornios y que no puedan usarla para escapar-Explica Starlight con una gran sonrisa al grupo.

-Y…¿Cómo vamos a hacer para ponérselo?-pregunta Rainbow.

-De la misma forma que se lo ponen los guardias a un unicornio, usamos un hechizo paralizante y mientras se haya inmovilizado le colocamos el anillo-responde Twilight tranquilamente.

-¿Y eso va a funcionar?

-Pues si se hace con un ataque sorpresa...es muy difícil que reaccione a tiempo, así que quedará inmovilizado y podremos colocarle el anillo ¿Alguna otra duda?

-No-responden todas juntas.

-Bien, comenzaré a hacer las preguntas a los sospechosos, Starlight, la princesa me envió una carta, te está invitando a tomar el té a eso de las 5-6 de la tarde, es su forma de decir "lo siento" por haberte acusado y amenazado.

-Vaya, me dieron la carta en el momento preciso-responde Star con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Twilight.

-Pues...si la cita es a las 5-6 y son las 11 de la mañana, supongo que tendremos un sospechoso principal para eso de la 3 de la tarde, lo que me da dos horas para acomodarme y llegar al castillo, tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo, además, que sea el día de hoy es excelente, realmente podría usar algo de tiempo libre luego de dos días tan ajetreados y estresantes.

-Me parece bien...bueno...iré a hacerle la pregunta a los ponis, con suerte, dentro de un par de horas Samesh estará entre las rejas-dice Twilight sonriente saliendo de la sala para volver a la zona donde se llevarían a cabo los interrogatorios.

-Bien, yo creo que iré a pasear un rato por la biblioteca del castillo, quizás ver algunos mapas de Equestria, nos vemos luego-se despide Starlight abandonando la sala.

-Chicas…-comienza Rarity.

-¿Sí terroncito?-pregunta Applejack.

-Tenemos que compensarle a Starlight por acusarla de algún modo…

-Lo sabemos…-responden todas las demás.

-Rayos…-dice Twilight saliendo de la sala de preguntas para observar detenidamente a los cuatro ponis que se hallaban presentes en la misma, los unicornios eran una yegua de color rosado claro con crin y cola azul con una cutie mark de nota musical, el otro era un semental de color arcilla con crin y colas cortas negra con rojo con una cutie mark de una gota de sangre, el otro era un semental de color gris con crin y cola grises y cascos azules, su cutie mark eran una kunai y otra cosa que Twilight no recordaba su nombre de momento y por último había una yegua unicornio de color blanco con crin y cola negros con una cutie mark de una ficha de ajedrez de la reina negra.

-Muy bien...entonces…¿Ya nos va a decir qué hace aquí?-pregunta el unicornio gris.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, verán, todos ustedes además de ser sujetos de prueba para el detector de magia son algo más…-dice Twilight volteándose para darle la espalda a los cuatro unicornios.

-¿Qué somos?-pregunta el unicornio de color arcilla a Twilight.

-Son sospechosos de un crimen y uno de ustedes ha perpetrado el mismo...o por lo menos eso creía...pero...ninguno de ustedes ha demostrado señales de ser el sospechoso...no hay ninguna coincidencia ni nada que los anexe con los crímenes del mismo...así que...supongo que pueden retirarse…-dice Twilight al grupo de cuatro ponis los cuales se miran los unos a los otros antes de abandonar la biblioteca.

-Agh…¿De verdad no has podido encontrar nada?-se quejaba Rainbow.

-No hay nada que los anexe con crímenes como los de Samesh...no hay nada, el crimen más grande del que es culpable uno, es la yegua de color rosa y es simplemente por robar una galleta de pequeña-explica Twilight.

-Ya veo...entonces…¿Nada qué hacer?-pregunta Applejack.

-Aún hay una cosa por hacer...pero...no sé si sea lo correcto…

-Interrogar a Tirek ¿Verdad?-pregunta Fluttershy.

-Sí...es el único que podría decirnos cómo rastrear al culpable...pero...hacerlo hablar va a ser un problema, no soy de la clase de ponis que hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que desean...no creo poder hacerlo hablar...pero...no hace daño preguntarle ¿Verdad?-pregunta Twilight insegura de su tren de pensamiento.

-No creo que te diga nada que ya no le haya dicho a Celestia...pero...vale la pena intentarlo, cariño-responde Rarity con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien...haré eso…¿Dónde está Starlight?-pregunta Twilight curiosa de no verla.

-Pues...se está arreglando para tomar el té con Celestia y Luna...tiene que salir dentro de una hora si quiere llegar a Canterlot-responde Applejack.

-Me parece bien, iré a ver a Tirek, regreso en un par de minutos, nos vemos luego-se despide Twilight abandonando la sala del mapa mirando el mismo una última vez, su cutie mark al igual que la de sus amigas estaban sobre su castillo, Twilight seguía preguntándose "¿Por qué están nuestras Cutie Marks aquí?" y no dejaba de desear que fuera cual fuera el problema de amistad, no terminara en algo tan grave.

-De todos los lugares donde me ha tocado ir...nunca pensé terminar en el tártaro…-susurra Twilight a sí misma. El tártaro era un lugar ciertamente interesante, a pesar de haber cientos de libros sobre este, Twilight solo conocía de cara dos criaturas del tártaro, la primera era cerberus, el cual se escapó del lugar una vez y fue tarea de ella junto a sus amigas el regresarlo la otra criatura era el que actualmente visitaba, Tirek.

Twilight escalaba la pèqueña montaña donde en la cima estaba Tirek, aunque desde su último escape han habido ciertas modificaciones de seguridad, ahora era contenido en un cubículo de metal con solo una entrada, en el centro, Tirek estaba encadenado al suelo con grilletes del mismo material que los anillos que bloquean la magia en los unicornios, los cuales se hallaban en sus cascos y unas esposas en sus manos, por si eso no fuera suficiente, cerbero lo vigilaba en todo momento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle ¿A qué debo el honor?-pregunta el centauro con una leve sonrisa.

-Dejemos los juegos de lado, ambos sabemos porqué he venido…¿Qué sabes de Samesh?-pregunta Twilight secamente.

-Pues...es una yegua muy interesante...ya tenía cierta habilidad para absorber magia, pero era de otra forma...-Dice Tirek tranquilamente.

-Deja los juegos y dime de una vez quién es.

-Las apariencias engañan princesa...las apariencias engañan-dice Tirek dándole la espalda a Twilight y acostándose en el suelo de metal de su jaula, era más que obvio que no iba a decir nada más, Twilight se dirigió molesta hacia la salida, la descripción que daba Tirek era muy vaga, pero coincidía con Starlight, su habilidad de quitar el talento de un poni era como absorber parte de su magia, por así decirlo, Twilight creó un portal para salir del tártaro y luego se transportó de regreso al castillo con las chicas.

-Agh...no he encontrado nada…-Dice Twilight frustrada sentándose en su trono en la mesa del mapa, la única presente de momento en ese lugar era Pinkie.

-¿No encontraste nada? ¿Segura que no hemos buscado en los lugares equivocados? ¿Qué tal si Samesh se oculta en una pastelería de aquí de Ponyville y planea hacer que todos los dulces sean iguales? O peor aún, que todos sepan a algo aburrido...como...como…¡Madera o peor aún, plástico!-Grita Pinkie teniendo una especie de ataque de pánico.

-No creo que Samesh esté haciendo eso…¿Dónde están las demás?

-Están preparando todo para cuando Starlight vuelva, vamos a tener una pijamada de disculpas por lo que le hicimos de acusarla y señalarla con el casco como si fuera la culpable, aunque tú fuiste la que dijo eso, junto a las demás, yo no...no que recuerde…¿De casualidad acusé a Starlight? Oh bueno, ni idea, pero de todas formas es una fiesta sorpresa pijamada de disculpas y ya tengo lista la comida y postres así como las bebidas-Dice Pinkie alegremente.

-Es que esa es la cosa, Pinkie...siento que la única culpable es Starlight, es la única que encaja perfecto con el perfil de Samesh...pero...no es ella…-dice Twilight recostando la cabeza en la mesa del mapa.

-Claro que no es ella, tontita, ella no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez…

Esa frase no dejó de repetirse en la cabeza de Twilight.

 _Ella no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez_

 _Dos lugares a la vez_

 _Dos lugares a la vez_

(El año pasado)

 _-Wow Starlight, realmente has avanzado con tus hechizos-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa a esta-Pero...para la próxima menos potencia...desordenaste toda la biblioteca-dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa a Starlight._

 _-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, he estado practicando un hechizo de velocidad-responde Starlight moviéndose a una velocidad increíble y dejando los libros en su lugar-Además, no solo eso, descubrí que si combinas el hechizo de velocidad con un hechizo específico…-en ese momento, una segunda Starlight apareció al lado de la Starlight original._

 _-Puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez-responde Starlight con una gran sonrisa._

(Actualidad-En Canterlot)

 _-Muchas gracias por invitarme princesas, de verdad que no me esperaba esta invitación tan repentina-dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa a Celestia y Luna._

 _-No es nada, consideralo nuestra forma de disculparnos por todo el mal que te causamos cuando eras una sospechosa-responde Celestia con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Adelante, disfruta de la comida, los cocineros reales prepararon toda clase de pasteles, galletas, ponques y demás para nuestro deleite, así como toda clase de té-Dice Luna con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Suena exquisito-responde Starlight con una gran sonrisa._

(De regreso al castillo)

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió claro para Twilight, lo visualizó todo, Starlight separándose de ella en la feria un momento para usar el hechizo, estando de esa forma en el público y a la vez en el escenario como Samesh, usando a su clon para que haga el anuncio por televisión y se demuestre que ella no es la culpable, eso también explicaba el extraño hecho de que Samesh haya ido a rescatarlas, era Starlight, siempre fue Starlight.

 _-Mmm, está muy rica la comida y la bebida, pero necesito usar el baño, si me disculpan-Dice Starlight amablemente._

 _-Como no, adelante-indican ambas princesas con una sonrisa mientras Starlight se levantaba de la silla y ingresaba al baño._

-Ya sé quién es Samesh-Dijo Twilight en un tono sombrío a Pinkie.

 _Starlight hizo aparecer una chaqueta color vinotinto con su magia y se la puso, usando un hechizo para ocultar su cutie mark y a su vez ocultar su rostro en la oscuridad de la capucha._

-El mapa nos dijo en todo momento donde vivía y quién era el problema de amistad que teníamos que resolver y está ahora mismo con las princesas…-dice Twilight mirando a Pinkie a los ojos.

 _Starlight sacó un radio de su alforja._

 _-Todo está preparado, prepárense para el inicio de la operación "Caída de las Tiaras"-Responde Starlight con un hechizo que modifica su voz para inmediatamente apagar la radio, este era el momento que esperaba, todo estaba en su lugar, todo estaba preparado, solo quedaba dar el paso final para terminar con esto de una vez por todas y entonces...tendría el mundo, el sistema que tanto anhelaba y que consideraba el mejor para todos y nada la detendría de conseguir ese objetivo._


	10. La caída de las tiaras

Muchas cosas han pasado en Equestria a lo largo de su historia, princesas corruptas han intentado ejercer su voluntad a la fuerza, entes tan poderosos como dioses han amenazado con alterar el orden de las cosas, una raza extraña intentó dominarlos, un imperio se alzó al norte trayendo consigo nuevas amenazas, un ser poderoso logró quitarle su magia a todos y una yegua casi destruye el espacio tiempo...no obstante, de todas las cosas raras que han pasado, nunca jamás el pueblo se alzó contra sus gobernantes, siempre hubo un aura de paz y tranquilidad, un equilibrio, pero ese equilibrio, esa paz estaba fracturada, al borde de romperse y solo se volvía más y más débil con cada ataque de cada nueva amenaza.

En el castillo de Canterlot se llevaba a cabo una guerra que definiría el futuro del continente, si bien las fuerzas del enemigo no eran tan grandes, sin duda alguna lo compensaban con precisión e intelecto, además ¿Qué poder extra iban a necesitar si tenían una líder cuyo poder mágico sobrepasaba a las regentes del reino?

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo, en el castillo, ajeno de momento al resto del mundo, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas corrían por las calles de la ciudad con la intención de llegar al castillo.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Starlight haría algo como esto, Twilight? ¿Que obsesión tiene con la igualdad? ¿Por qué ese odio a los superiores y a las diferencias?-pregunta Applejack corriendo junto a su amiga.

-No sé, no lo entiendo, pensé que...había cambiado, que ya no era la misma...pero...ahora no estoy tan segura…-responde Twilight agachando las orejas.

-Sí ha cambiado…

-Claro, pasó de robarle las cutie marks a unos ponis en un pueblo a intentar robarle un reino a las princesas-Dice Rainbow claramente molesta.

-Creo que lo que Applejack trata de decir, que esta vez no lo hace con malas intenciones como aquella vez en el pueblo…-comenta Fluttershy.

-Da igual si lo hizo con buenas intenciones o no, está haciendo el mal y debemos detenerla-responde Rainbow.

-Rainbow tiene razón, de momento centrémonos en la tarea de detenerla, luego podremos decidir qué hacer-responde Rarity mientras las chicas llegaban a la entrada del jardín principal del castillo. Como era de esperarse, no había ni un solo guardia en las afueras del castillo, lo que implicaba que algo pasaba dentro para que los mismos abandonaran su puesto.

-Ya saben chicas, la guardia en alto, atentas a cualquier ataque sorpresa y cuidense la espalda la una de la otra-Dice Twilight para ingresar al castillo y ver varios guardias noqueados en el suelo del castillo, todos estaban con varios moretones y heridas, algunos con quemaduras leves, pero en general, ninguna herida punzante o cortante en ellos, tampoco había señales de fractura o esguince, más bien parecía que fueron eliminados por ser atacados por varios enemigos a la vez.

-Mantenganse cerca…-Dice Twilight comenzando a correr por los pasillos con sus amigas, incapacitando a todo poni que llevara un símbolo de igualdad encima ya fuera con un hechizo para dormir, un contundente golpe con los cascos o una patada con los cascos traseros. Las chicas fueron corriendo hasta que se toparon con un poni terrestre de gran tamaño, era más grande que Big Mac, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa y chaqueta negros la cual llevaba con la capucha puesta y una máscara blanca con el símbolo de igualdad en su frente, tenía en sus cascos traseros unos zapatos extraños con una parte hecha de oro y un aura peculiar de color azulado los rodeaba.

-Este es más grande que los anteriores que hemos despachado…-Dice Rarity.

-Da igual, podemos con él-Dice Applejack en un tono determinado.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar a las princesas ahora-Dice Twilight lanzándole un hechizo al terrenal solo para que este no le hiciera nada-Creo que va a tomar algo de tiempo…

-Nosotras nos encargamos-Dice Applejack tomando a Rarity con ella.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Rarity nerviosa a esta.

-Muy bien, ustedes quédense aquí, las demás, vamos-ordena Twilight mientras esta junto a Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy avanzan por el pasillo del castillo, en el proceso de irse de la sala, el terrenal se les intentó lanzar encima, pero Applejack lo enlazó y retuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas compañero?-pregunta Applejack halando con fuerza para que el terrenal halara con fuerza, levantándola del suelo y estrellándola contra Rarity.

-¡CUIDADO, VAS A DAÑAR MI CRIN!-Grita Rarity levantándose del suelo.

-Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones ahora, tenemos que ver cómo deshacernos de este sujeto. Por favor dime que sabes algún hechizo para pelear…-Dice Applejack levantándose del suelo para ver al terrenal acercarse a ellas.

-Erm...conozco un par de cosas que me enseñó Twilight…-comenta Rarity colocándose tras de su amiga.

-Pues es hora de ponerlas en práctica-Dice esta comenzando a usar su lazo como un látigo para atacar al semental, no obstante, nada parecía detener su avance, en ese momento, Rarity le lanzó un hechizo que si bien no le hizo daño alguno, lo hizo reducir la velocidad de su avance-Esto va a tomar tiempo…

Mientras Applejack y Rarity lidiaban con ese pony, las demás chicas fueron corriendo por los pasillos del castillo hacia la sala del trono, en su avance, Twilight incapacitaba a todos los que se cruzaran con un hechizo de sueño, hasta finalmente llegar a una de las salas principales del castillo que daba a un pasillo hacia la sala del trono, en esta sala se encontraba en el centro una pegaso, llevaba puesta unas prendas negras y una máscara blanca con un símbolo de igualdad en su frente, tenía dos bastones eléctricos en cada ala y miraba a las chicas detenidamente.

-Samesh esperaba su llegada…-Dice la pegaso mirando fijamente al grupo.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta Rainbow de forma desafiante.

-Me temo que no puedo decirles...y tampoco dejarlas pasar…

-Me lo suponía-Dice Twilight en pose de pelea.

-Twilight, tú y Fluttershy vayan tras Star, Pinkie y yo nos encargamos-Dice Rainbow con una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-pregunta Twilight.

-Sí, sé cómo manejar a una pegaso-Dice Rainbow colocándose ante la pegaso con Pinkie a su lado.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, suerte-Dice Twilight corriendo junto a Fluttershy por el pasillo que daba a la sala de trono.

-Espero que seas tan veloz como dicen, de lo contrario esta pelea terminará muy rápido…-Comenta la pegaso encendiendo sus bastones eléctricos.

-¡IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAATH BATTLEEEE! Ops, perdón, me confundí de show-Dice Pinkie con una leve sonrisa ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de ambas pegasos-Solo…¡HAGAMOS ESTO!-Dice Pinkie sacando varios ponquesitos de la nada y lanzándoselos a la pegaso, no obstante, esta tomó vuelo y los esquivó con gran velocidad y agilidad.

-No tan rápido-Dice Rainbow tomando vuelo para interceptar a la pegaso.

-¿No tan rápido? ¿Ese es tu nuevo lema, Dash? Pues si necesitas que vaya más lento para que puedas alcanzarme…

-Yo te voy a enseñar quién es la lenta…-Dice Rainbow, estrellándose contra un costado de la pegaso, tirándola al suelo-¡JA! ¡¿Quién es la lenta ahora?!-Se rié Rainbow para que en ese momento, la pegaso le diera un golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus bastones eléctricos, dándole una fuerte descarga y estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Parece que tú…-Dice la pegaso con una leve sonrisa, solo para recibir un cañonazo de confeti que la arroja al suelo.

-¡Rainbow!-Grita Pinkie corriendo hasta estar al lado de ella-¡¿Estás bien, no te pasó nada malo, cuantas Pinkies vez?! ¡Toma, come un ponquesito para recuperar energías!-Grita Pinkie introduciéndole a Rainbow a la fuerza un ponqué de fresa y haciendo que se lo trague de un bocado.

-Estoy bien, Pinkie…-Dice Rainbow levantándose del suelo para agarrar a Pinkie de inmediato y empujarla hacia un costado, haciendo que retrocediera para esquivar un bastón eléctrico de la pegaso que le iba a dar en un costado. Inmediatamente, Rainbow dió un salto hacia atrás para esquivar otro ataque y ganar algo de terreno.

-Esto va a tomar tiempo…-Dice Dash mirando a la pegaso la cual comenzaba a atacar con sus bastones eléctricos.

A medida que esto ocurría, Twilight y Fluttershy ingresan a la sala del trono para ver que el único ser en la misma era Discord, el cual estaba acostado en el trono de Celestia.

-Discord…¿Trabajas para Starlight?-pregunta Twilight a este con una mirada desafiante.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Traicionar a las princesas y a tí! ¿Cuando he hecho eso?-pregunta este con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Quieres la lista en orden cronológico o alfabético?

-¡Twilight!-le reclamó Fluttershy a esta.

-Perdón…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no haces nada?-cuestiona Twilight a este.

-Pues...enfrentarme a una amiga como Starlight no es algo que me guste hacer...prefiero dejarle el trabajo sucio a ponis más determinados a hacer lo que haga falta para conservar su tan amada "paz", aunque claro, Equestria nunca tiene un respiro ¿Verdad?-pregunta Discord saliendo de la oreja de Twilight.

-¿Sabes dónde está Starlight? ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si logra su objetivo?

-Pues...supongo que ya no habrá más princesas, Twilight, al menos no en Equestria…

-¿Dónde está, Discord?-exige Twilght.

-Vaya, te noto inquieta ¿Nerviosa por algo?

-Discord…

-Ok, ok, ella está junto a las princesas en la torre más alta del castillo, intenta negociar con ellas y convencerlas de renunciar a su poder por las buenas, pero es claro que ellas nunca cederán…

-Bien...vámonos Fluttershy…-Dice Twilight para en ese momento ver que estaba dentro de una jarra de jugo.

-Pero Twilight ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunta Discord sonriente nadando en la jarra de jugo de naranja donde estaban él y Twilight.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Twilight fastidiada.

-Nada, tú puedes ir a enfrentar a Starlight, pero Fluttershy se queda aquí...piénsalo ¿De verdad quieres que ella esté explorando contigo un castillo lleno de enemigos armados y peligrosos?

-...Supongo que tienes razón...Fluttershy, quédate aquí con Discord esperando a las demás, cuando lleguen todas vengan a buscarme en la torre más alta del castillo ¿Ok?-pregunta Twilight a su amiga.

-Entendido Twilight-responde Fluttershy con una leve sonrisa mientras Twilight abandonaba la sala del trono y se dirigía a la torre más alta del castillo.

Por su parte, Applejack y Rarity estaban teniendo problemas con el poni terrestre.

-¡¿Por qué no lo noqueas de una vez?!-Grita Rarity alarmada viendo a Applejack forcejeando con el terrenal.

-No...es...tan...fácil como...crees…-responde Applejack para patear al terrenal lejos, en ese momento, el sujeto le dió una fuerte patada con sus cascos traseros a Applejack, arrojándola lejos hasta hacer que se estrellara con una pared de la sala.

Mientras Applejack intentaba levantarse, Rarity la cubría con una serie de hechizos ofensivos básicos que no le hacían nada, finalmente, el terrenal llegó hasta ella y la empujó con uno de sus cascos delanteros, haciéndola caer en un charco de agua.

-...Arruinaste mi peinado…-Dice Rarity mirando su pelo mojado y desarreglado.

-Oh, oh…-comenta Applejack.

-¡ARRUINASTE MI PEINADO!-Grita Rarity comenzando a lanzar un hechizo tras otro que impactaban con fuerza en el semental, haciéndolo retroceder con cada ataque-¡¿TIENES. IDEA. DE. CUANTO. TIEMPO. ME. TOMA. ARREGLARME. EL. PELO?!-Grita Rarity lanzando ataque tras ataque hasta que el semental choca contra una ventana y conb un último hechizo muy potente, Rarity rompe la ventana con el cuerpo del semental, arrojándolo por esta.

-Nunca te metas con el pelo de una dama-Dice esta comenzando a acomodarse el pelo.

-Ven, tenemos que ir con las otras-Dice Applejack halando a su amiga.

-¡Pero aún no me terminó de acomodar el pelo! ¡¿Qué pensarán las otras cuando me vean?! ¡Tengo que estar presentable!

Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow y Pinkie estaban peleando con la pegaso con los bastones eléctricos, Rainbow intentaba ser más rápida que ella, para de esa forma lograr ser siempre la primera en atacar, no obstante, la pegaso demostraba ser capaz de mantener el ritmo de Dash y esquivar los ataques de ponques de Pinkie.

-¡Ahora sí te teeeeeeengooooooo!-Grita Rainbow persiguiendo a la pegaso solo para esquivar uno de sus bastones eléctricos por poco, Rainbow se dispuso a intentar estrellarla contra el suelo, no obstante, la pegaso le dió un golpe con el bastón eléctrico y la hizo chocar contra el suelo nuevamente.

-Agh…-se queja Rainbow mientras la pegaso aterriza al lado de ella y prepara una carga eléctrica en los bastones, colocándolos al máximo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste…-Dice la pegaso lista para electrocutar a Dash

-¡PINKIE HAZ ALGO!-Grita Rainbow entre asustada y molesta solo para que un ponqué le diera en la cara a la pegaso-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-Se queja Rainbow molesta mientras ahora un trozo de torta le da en la cara-¡¿DE VERDAD NO ERES CAPAZ DE PELEAR?!-En ese momento, se escucha un fuerte cañonazo y la pegaso es impactada en un costado por una torta de fresa inmensa, la misma se adhiere a esta y la pega a la pared-¡Eso está mejor!-Dice Rainbow con una leve sonrisa a su amiga viendo como la pegaso no podía despegarse de la pared.

-Es mi mezcla extra pegajosa de dulce de chicle, la nica forma de quitarlo…-Dice Pinkie acercándose a la pegaso y dándole un mordisco a la torta-Es comiendo-termina la frase alegre caminando hacia la sala del trono.

En paralelo a esto, Twilight estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre donde Celestia y Luna alzaban y bajaban respectivamente la luna y el sol, mientras Twilight subía las escaleras apresuradamente una sensación de miedo la inundaba, pero no miedo a Starlight, si bien se había vuelto muy poderosa, la conocía lo suficiente como para decir con certeza que no la atacaría, no, ella sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, está vez Starlight no hacía las cosas con malas intenciones, solo hacía lo que creía correcto...es por ello que tenía miedo a lo que las princesas le harían una vez todo esto haya terminado, tenía miedo de perder a su alumna para siempre, a su amiga, a su compañera en la magia, mientras Twilight llegaba a la puerta que daba con la ante sala al balcón, el observatorio del castillo, se detuvo ante esta y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, pero la más importante era que las cosas no iban a ser igual después de hoy...y dependía de ella reducir los daños todo lo que fuera posible, respiró hondo, su mirada se llenó de determinación y con un suave empujón de sus alas, abrió las puertas del observatorio, ingresando a este y a la pelea final.


	11. Cometas

_-Staaaarliiiight...Staaaarliiight...vamos cariño, despierta-Starlight abré los ojos lentamente para ver ante ella a un semental unicornio de unos 30 y tantos años, este tenía un pelaje de color azul claro como el cielo pero con un leve tono verde, este tenía una crin de color azul oscuro al igual que una cola con el mismo color, las cuales estaban desarregladas._

 _-Ven mi niña, te traje el desayuno-dice este con una leve sonrisa a Starlight._

 _-Gracias papi-responde Starlight con una leve sonrisa comenzando a comer._

 _-Pues...hoy después de la escuela, como te prometí, te voy a llevar a volar cometas-dice el semental con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Las cometas son aburridas papi…-responde Star con un cara de aburrimiento._

 _-Para nada, son divertidas, que no les hayas agarrado el gusto hasta ahora es otra cosa…-responde el unicornio con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué es que te gustan las cometas, papi? Son aburridas, solo te quedas parado y las ves volar…-pregunta Star confusa._

 _-Simple...me gusta volar cometas porque cada vez que lo hago me siento en paz...me trae mucha tranquilidad, a veces, me imagino que esa cometa son mis sueños, de esa forma me motivo a siempre mantenerla volando lo más alto posible, las más grandes, las más fuertes y resistentes, no importa cuantas veces caigan, siempre podrán volver a volar otro día-responde el unicornio con una gran sonrisa.-Ven, vamos a llevarte a la escuela, tu madre tuvo que irse temprano al trabajo hoy, así que no hay necesidad de pasar por el cuarto a despedirnos-Dice el sujeto sonriente llevando consigo a Star a la escuela, una vez en ese lugar, Starlight se encontró con su amigo Sunburst, con el cual compartió durante toda la jornada hasta llegada la tarde, que fue el momento en que su padre la iba a buscar del trabajo._

 _-Y…¿Cómo te fué en la escuela mi niña?-pregunta el unicornio con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Bien...aburrido como siempre, pero en el receso logré jugar un poco con Sunburst, y a tí ¿Cómo te fué?-pregunta Star con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Bien, un día un tanto difícil en la comisaría, unos cuantos robos, pero nada grave-dice el sujeto con una leve sonrisa a esta._

 _-Entonces…¿la escuela fue aburrida? Seguro te parece aburrida ahora, pero espera a que llegues a una clase que te guste, entonces vas a querer ir todos los días. Lo sé, a mí me pasó._

 _-No me gusta la escuela de magia...soy muy mala con los hechizos...soy un asco con la magia…-dice Star agachando las orejas._

 _-Oh vamos, no es verdad, el otro día levitaste una manzana._

 _-Si...pero...me costó mucho...además, tengo 7 años...Sunburst tenía 6 cuando logró levitar su primer objeto...y fue un libro pesado…_

 _-Mira, yo fuí un asco en la magia toda mi vida y mírame ahora, soy capitán del cuerpo policial de este pueblo, no importa si eres bueno o no para algo, lo que importa es cuanto le dedicas para alcanzar esa meta, eventualmente, dejarás de ser malo y te saldrá natural._

 _-Pero...llevo un año entero y aún no me sale nada…_

 _-Los prodigios no se hacen de un año a otro...ven, ayúdame a conseguir ramas, vamos a armar una cometa y la volaremos juntos-dice el semental con una leve sonrisa._

 _-No me vas a convencer de que las cometas son divertidas, papi. Sin importar que todos los días me obligues a crear y volar una…_

 _-Ya les agarraras el gusto mi niña, ya les agarraras el gusto…_

-Samesh…¿Está bien señora?-escucha Starlight una voz tras de ella.

-Sí...estoy bien...solo algo…pensativa…¿Aún nada de la rendición de las princesas?

-No señora...honestamente creo que debería de quitarles su magia y ya…

-Créeme, si las cosas llegan a esos extremos lo haré, pero hasta entonces...no hace falta…-dice Starlight con su capucha puesta mirando por el balcón del castillo y recordando más cosas de su infancia.

 _-No puedo hacer la cometa...nunca logro hacerla bien…-se quejaba Starlight mirando la que según ella, era una horrible cometa._

 _-No está nada mal, has mejorado-dice con una sonrisa el unicornio ayudando a su hija a terminar la cometa-Solo unos recortes por acá...unos cuantos ajustes aquí y...LISTO, la cometa está perfecta._

 _-Wow...siempre logras hacer que queden hermosas, incluso con le desastre que hago con ellas…_

 _-No haces un desastre, solo que eres muy apresurada, quieres hacerla rápido para salir rápido de esto, algunas cosas en la vida necesitan tiempo y paciencia mi niña._

 _-Menos mal que nunca trabajaré de nada que sea lento y aburrido-Dice Star con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a ser entonces de adulta?-pregunta este divertido._

 _-Pues...supongo que…¿Una rockera? Me gusta esa música…_

 _-¡¿UNA ROCKERA?! ¡NO SEÑORITA, USTED VA A SER UNA MONJA!_

 _-¡NO, NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A SERLO!_

 _-¡Así es, vas a ser virgen toda tu vida, rezarás todos los días, nunca verás cosas de adultos y la única por la que siempre rezarás es o Luna o Celestia, esas son las únicas que te acepto que te obsesiones con ellas!_

 _-¡NOOOOOO NO QUIERO!_

 _-¡CLARO QUE VAS A SER UNA MONJA, AHORA MISMO TE COMPRAMOS EL TRAJE QUE LOS HAY EN VERSIONES PARA NIÑAS!_

 _-¡NO!_

 _-Claro que sí-dice este haciéndole cosquillas con sus cascos._

 _-¡NO, NO ES JUSTO, NOOO ESO ES TRAMPA NO DISTRAIGAS LA CONVERSACIÓN NOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Se rie Star mientras ella y su padre ruedan por el suelo hasta caer en un arbusto, ambos riendo y jugando._

 _-Aaaahhh...te quiero mucho mi pequeña-dice este dándole un leve beso en la frente._

 _-Y yo a tí papi…-responde Star con una leve sonrisa._

-Samesh...ya todos los guardias del castillo fueron despachados, tenemos control total sobre el mismo-responde la pegaso con los bastones eléctricos a esta.

-Muy bien...quiero que haya guardias en cada castillo, los trabajadores y demás miembros del castillo los quiero encerrados en el comedor fuertemente vigilados, nadie sale ni entra de este castillo sin que lo sepamos...ahora...si me lo permites, iré a ver a las princesas-dice Starlight caminando por el observatorio para ingresar a una sala de al lado donde Luna y Celestia estaban siendo retenidas.

-Déjenos solas-ordena Starlight para que sus seguidores se fueran de la sala, dejándola a ella sola con las dos princesas.

-Starlight…¿Por qué haces esto? Celestia en un tono seco a esta.

-Simple, busco la igualdad, eso es todo, o por lo menos en este caso, una especie de democracia-responde Star quitándose la capucha de la chaqueta, revelando su rostro a estas.

-¿Esto es venganza por lo de las cutie marks?-pregunta Luna a esta.

-No es eso...simplemente hago lo que creo mejor, eso es todo.

-¿Haces lo que crees mejor? Has tomado el castillo de Canterlot, causaste pánico en Equestria y atacaste y dejaste sin magia a más de 115 ponis ¿De verdad crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?-pregunta Celestia a esta.

-...

-De la misma forma que pensabas que hacías lo correcto al llevarte las cutie marks de otros y dejarlos sin talento ¿Y todo por perder un amigo? Ni siquiera intentaste comunicarte con él, enviarle una carta, nada, todo lo que pasa es tu culpa Star y no de nadie más, tú eres la que toma las decisiones erradas y una vez esto termine haré lo que Twilight debió hacer contigo hace ya un año.

-No hice lo que hice solo por perder un amigo...solo le mostré a Twilight el detonante, no lo previo...no saben nada de mí…-responde Starlight secamente a ambas-Supongo...que aún no están listas para negociar esto...bien...las dejaré solas para que consideren sus opciones…-Dice Starlight abandonando la sala y dejando a las princesas atrás.

 _-Jum…¿Aún no saben porqué papi no ha llegado por mí?-pregunta Starlight preocupada-El siempre llega a tiempo…ya han pasado dos horas..._

 _-No te preocupes mi niña, todo debe de estar bien, mira, ahí viene tu madre-Dice la profesora con una leve sonrisa mientras una yegua de color morado claro y crin y cola de color lavanda se acercaba a el colegio._

 _-¡MAMI!-grita Star lanzandose a las alas de esta.-¿Dónde está papi?_

 _-...Él….no va a poder venir a buscarte más…-Dice la yegua, Star notó que tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera estado llorando._

 _-¿Mami? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Star curiosa._

 _-A-a-a tu padre...estaba proteg-prote-protegiendo a unos ponis de un criminal...pero este lo hirió con un hechizo...l-l-lo trasladarón al hospital y me-me-me-me llamaron…-Dice la madre con la voz quebradiza._

 _-No entiendo mami-Dice Starlight confundida_

 _-Los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron...pero...no había nada que hacer...lo siento mucho mi niña…-Dice la madre abrazando a Star con mucha fuerza con sus alas mientras lloraba en silencio._

 _-Mami...me estás asustando…-Dice Starlight muy nerviosa._

 _-Tu padre no lo vas a ver nunca más...mi niña...él está...está..._

 _-¿Está qué mami?-pregunta con miedo la pequeña-_

 _-Muerto…_

 _-...no entiendo mami..._

 _Los diás siguientes fueron duros para la familia de Star, la pequeña aún no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba, pero sabía lo suficiente como para sentirse miserable, finalmente, llegó el día del entierro del padre de Star, todos estaban ahí, sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y su única familia, su esposa y su hija, los padres de Star habían sido huérfanos, por lo cual no había mucha familia a la cual recurrir._

 _-¿Quienes son esos ponis mami? ¿Por qué entierran a papi? El me prometió que me iba a llevar a volar cometas hasta que me gustaran-dice Star nerviosa viendo el ataud de su padre._

 _-Mi amor…¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tu papi se fue...ya no está con nosotros…-dice la madre con la voz quebradiza._

 _-Claro que sí, está ahí, solo está durmiendo y si lo entierran no podrá llevarme a volar cometas cuando despierte…_

 _-Star…no vas a poder ver a tu padre nunca más-dice la madre llorando abrazando con fuerza a su niña._

 _En ese momento, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, la idea de no ver a su padre nunca más en ningún momento cruzó su cabeza, pero ahora, el que le dijeran eso, la devastó por completo, al punto de que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando con fuerza a su madre_

 _-¿P-P-Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lastimó a mi papi ese poni?-pregunta Star llorando a esta._

 _-Pues...según el sujeto...lo hizo porque ese era su talento especial...eso representaba su cutie mark…-dice la madre aún llorando y abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hija. A partir de ese día, Star todas las tardes luego de salir de la escuela, le pedía a su madre que la llevara al parque a volar cometas, construía con varas y papel una cometa todos los días y la volaba y aunque nunca lo creyó posible, su padre tenía razón...las cometas eran lo mejor en el mundo...y desde ese día, a la pequeña le gustaron las cometas._

-Af…¿Aún nada de ellas?-pregunta Starlight aburrida a uno de sus seguidores.

-Nada...pero Samesh, los que cuidaban el pasillo hacia esta torre reportaron ver a la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas en el castillo-responde el poni a esta.

-Muy bien...llegarón antes de lo esperado...tendré que actuar…-Dice Starlight ingresando a la sala con las princesas. Ya no había tiempo que perder, si iba a actuar debía ser ahora y aunque le doliera, tendría que hacerlo, Starlight se acercó a Celestia y Luna, para terminar lo que había comenzando y luego esperar la llegada de Twilight, solo deseaba que al final del día, pudiera desestresarse volando una cometa.


	12. Igualdad

Antes de comenzar, dedico este capítulo final a Zultanita, Pequena Historia, Rivera92, Wind FNX, gorkomorko88 y landin2000. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios positivos y críticas constructivas hacia este fanfic corto

 _ **Igualdad**_

Mientras Twilight ingresaba lentamente al observatorio, exploraba el mismo con la mirada. El observatorio era un lugar grande, completamente pintado de color azul, con bibliotecas tapizando las paredes con registros de estrellas, su comportamiento y demás, cartas cósmicas, mapas estelares y demás cosas que la princesa Luna ha añadido a este lugar con el paso del tiempo, en un costado había un globo estelar, era como un globo terráqueo, pero en vez de un mapa del mundo era un mapa de las estrellas, el suelo del observatorio estaba tapizado con una hermosa alfombra de terciopelo con el sol y la luna en este, la sala estaba iluminada con un candelabro eléctrico que guindaba del techo de mármol y se mesía perezosamente con la brisa que ingresaba por el balcón al fondo. Había un área para leer con unos cuantos muebles grandes y una mesita en el centro, una puerta que llevaba a una sala contigua de la torre y al frente de esta puerta se encontraba Starlight.

-Star…-dice Twilight en voz baja mirando a esta fijamente a los ojos.

-Twilight…-dice Star sin dejar de observar a Twilight-Entonces…¿Es así cómo va a terminar todo? ¿Con las dos peleando para derrotar a la otra y así definir el destino de una nación?

-Yo no vine a pelear contigo...a no ser que no me dejes otra opción…

-Vienes a intentar convencerme de no hacer lo que vine a hacer ¿Verdad? Ya es tarde...ya le quité la magia a las princesas...no hay mucho que hacer de momento…-responde Star caminando hacia el balcón.

-Star...por favor...aún hay tiempo de cambiar esto, de arreglarlo todo...por favor, detén esta locura, volvamos a casa juntos, regresa conmigo al castillo, tomemos un té con algunas galletas mientras leemos unos libros y nos olvidamos de que esto pasó…-Suplica Twilight a su amiga.

-Lo siento...pero no...ya no hay marcha atrás...no hay nada que pueda hacer...esta ciudad, esta nación, recibirá la igualdad que se merece, o mejor dicho, la democracia que merece...Supongo que estás en contra de ello ¿No es así?-pregunta Star paseándose por la sala.

-La democracia es básicamente darle al pueblo el poder y los medios para destruirse a sí mismo ¿Por qué crees que Equestria se ha mantenido en paz tanto tiempo? ¿Gracias al pueblo? En parte, sí es verdad que en parte, pero...se ha mantenido como está gracias a un buen liderazgo, un liderazgo que las princesas han sido capaz de mantener constante y efectivo por ya miles de años ¿Por qué crees que no ha habido guerras con los grifos o los dragones u otras especies? Porque las princesas han sabido manejar la diplomacia, políticas y leyes de forma eficaz y eficiente, saben hacer su trabajo, tienen miles de años de experiencia en ello ¿De verdad crees que un líder seleccionado por los ponis va a poder lograr algo mejor que ellas?-pregunta Twilight a esta.

-¿Y el solo hecho de que sean buenos líderes significa que debemos de someternos a toda su voluntad sin tener poder de siquiera cuestionarlas? Muchos ponis han cuestionado a las princesas antes, no les gusta algo de ellos, el cómo hacen las cosas y ¿Cómo resuelven ese problema las princesas? Los encierran, convierten en estatuas, los hacen desaparecer por miles de años, los exilian, todo por tener una ideología diferente, si es verdad que las princesas son las que tienen más experiencia en esto y son una causa por la cual Equestria nunca ha ido a una guerra...pero...La experiencia no lo es todo, que alguien tenga muchos años en el poder no lo hace bueno en ese cargo, Twilight-responde Starlight tranquilamente a esta.

-Por lo que veo...no me creo capaz de cambiar tu punto de vista…-dice Twilight agachando las orejas.

-Y por lo que veo...tú tampoco vas a cambiar de idea…-Comenta Starlight también agachando las orejas.

-Entonces…¿Ahora qué?-pregunta Twilight a esta.

-Aaafff...no lo sé amiga...no lo sé…

-¿De verdad no podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos deje semi conformes a los dos?-Sugiere Twilight

-Tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Celestia y Luna no…-responde Starlight.

-Bien...supongo que...solo queda una cosa por hacer…

-Eso parece...y Twilight...suerte…-Dice Starlight con una leve sonrisa colocándose su capucha para que su rostro se cubriera de sombras y no se pudiera ver. Ninguna de las dos quería hacer esto, pero ambas sabían que no había otra forma de terminar el combate, en un veloz movimiento, Twilight lanzó un rayo mágico a Starlight, la cual fue capaz de desviar el mismo con un escudo reflector ante ella, el hechizo rebotó de regreso a Twilight la cual creó un escudo de absorción que se tragó el hechizo y le dió a Twilight la energía del mismo.

Starlight aprovechó esa ventana para transportarse tras de Twilight y lanzarle un hechizo, el hechizo no obstante fue desviado por la princesa, la cual logró crear un escudo mágico al último momento, Starlight saltó hacia atrás esquivando un hechizo de Twilight por pocos centímetros mientras usaba su magia para controlar la alfombra donde estaba parada Twilight y que esta la atrapara, no obstante, está vez fue Twilight quien se transportó fuera del alcance de la magia de Starlight y lanzó un hechizo al suelo donde esta estaba parada para convertirlo en hielo, Star perdió el equilibrió y se distrajo, dándole a Twilight la oportunidad que necesitaba, impactando a Star de lleno en el pecho con un hechizo de sueño, arrojándola al suelo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-Agh...nada mal…-Dice Starlight levantándose del suelo para cubrirse de un aura mágica purificadora la cual le quitó el sueño producto del hechizo de Twilight. Por su parte, Twilight no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un potente rayo mágico a Starlight, sin embargo, muy para sorpresa de Twilight, el cuerno de Star se iluminó y Twilight pudo presenciar como Starlight tomaba la magia de su hechizo y se lo regresaba, impactando a Twilight en la frente y arrojándola al suelo, solo para en ese momento ser impactada por un segundo hechizo que la deslizarse por el suelo un par de metros.

-Mmm...no lo haces mal Star...es bueno ver que mis lecciones te enseñaron algo-Comenta Twilight lanzando un hechizo desde el suelo para impactar en uno de los cascos delanteros de Star, haciéndola tropezar y caer en el suelo a la par que le lanzaba un hechizo veloz a su rostro, el cual la arrojó por el balcón de la torre.

-¡STAR!-Grita Twilight preocupada lista para lanzarse por el balcón a salvar a su alumna, solo para recibir un hechizo en la cara que la hizo retroceder varios pasos, Twilight se sentía mareada, no obstante, pudo ver a Starlight levitar con magia y aterrizar con gracia en el balcón. En el momento que Twilight se dispuso a lanzarle un hechizo a Starlight, pudo sentir como era sujetada e inmovilizada con magia manteniéndola en el aire.

-Es suficiente, Twilight...fue un buen combate corto...pero…-En ese momento, un lazo se enrredó en el cuerno de Starlight, y la haló con fuerza hacia adelante, tumbándola al suelo y haciendo que perdiera el control sobre Twilight.

-Terroncito ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Applejack a su amiga colocándose al lado de esta. Al momento que Starlight se iba a levantar del suelo, Rainbow aterrizó sobre esta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunta Rainbow aplastando a Starlight contra el suelo.

-Quítate de encima Rainbow…-Pide Starlight tranquilamente para que en eso un ponqué le diera en la cara y una cinta de vestido le amarrara los cascos firmemente.

-¡Endulza tú día!-Dice Pinkie con una gran sonrisa lanzándole otro ponque a la cara.

-Y con algo de clase-complementa Rarity amordazando a Star con una cinta de ropa así como vendándole los ojos.

-¡MMMMHPPP MHP MHP MMHHPP!-Se queja Starlight forcejeando para liberarse pero sin poder hacerlo.

-¡Ja, lo hicimos, ganamos nuevamente! Nunca dude de ello-Dice Rainbow con una leve sonrisa al grupo.

-Yo sí dudé, todo el tiempo-Dice Pinkie con una leve sonrisa.

-¡MHMHMHMHMHP!-Grita Starlight teletransportándose fuera del agarre del lazo, las cintas, y los ponques, quedando parada en el suelo delante de todas las chicas-¡SUFICIENTE, NO HAGAN ESTO MÁS DIFÍCIL!-grita Starlight empujando con fuerza a las chicas con magia de regreso dentro del observatorio-Por favor...no hagan esto más difícil…-Dice Star inmovilizándolas a todas con su magia a la vez que se acercaba a Twilight a la cual la tenía en el suelo.

-De verdad...lo lamento mucho...pero...eres buena en muchas cosas, no solo para la magia...me aseguraré que ni tú ni tu familia pasen hambre nunca-Dice Star lista para quitarle la magia a Twilight, colocando su cuerno en su frente y comenzando a drenar con su magia el mismo. En ese momento, Twilight entró en pánico, comenzó a sentir como la magia abandonaba su cuerpo y un profundo miedo al fracaso la invadió, el fracaso en proteger a sus amigas, las princesas, Equestria, en ese momento, en mitad de su desespero y con la poca magia que le quedaba, Twilight hizo una fuerte explosión mágica que cegó a todos los presentes inundando la sala de un brillo blanco intenso.

 _ **Unos segundos después**_

Dolor, eso fue lo primero que sintió Starlight al despertar, estaba tendida en el suelo y era más que obvio que Twilight la había herido de gravedad con esa explosión, Star estaba sorprendida en exceso, no se esperaba un ataque de Twilight en ese momento y eso la descolocó bastante, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, actualmente le dolía mucho la cabeza, se sentía aturdida y a penas podía ver bien.

-¡STARLIGHT!-Grita Twilight corriendo hasta quedar al lado de esta-¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, NUNCA QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA, OH POR CELESTIA! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!-Pregunta Twilight en pánico mirando a su alumna.

-Agh...me duele mucho la cabeza…-Dice Starlight comenzando a sentir el dolor cada vez más y más agudo, al punto de que se hacía insoportable el dolor y comenzó a llorar producto del mismo. Starlight no entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero si es verdad que se sentía más ligera en la cabeza, mientras Starlight lloraba por el dolor, su primer instinto fue el usar un hechizo analgésico, no obstante, no pudo usar magia, algo se lo impedía, fue en ese momento que Starlight sintió como Twilight usaba un hechizo en ella para aliviar en algo su dolor y luego la levitó con magia y la acostó en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-¡No te preocupes, ya hay tratamientos para esto, solo es cuestión de una operación y quedarás como nueva!-Dice Twilight sumamente alterada y nerviosa.

-¿Agh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Twilight…¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta Starlight tosiendo y llorando por el dolor.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!-Grita Pinkie acercándose con una objeto con forma de cono en su boca y colocándolo con cuidado en la mesita frente el mueble, ahí, en el centro de la mesa, Starlight pudo ver su cuerno, o mejor dicho, gran parte de este, la explosión mágica le había roto el mismo.

-Agh...creo que...dormiré un rato…-Dice Starlight antes de quedar inconsciente, producto del dolor y el cansancio.

 _ **Unas horas luego**_

-Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep…-Escuchó Starlight una voz muy familiar al lado suyo.

-Mmm…De verdad estás aburrida, ¿verdad?-pregunta Starlight con una leve sonrisa a quién identificó como Pinkie al lado suyo.

-¡STARLIGHT, DESPERTASTE!-Grita Pinkie alegremente llamando la atención de todas los demás ponis en la sala que se le acercaron a esta.

-¡GRACIAS A CELESTIA ESTÁS BIEN!-Dice Applejack con una leve sonrisa.

-¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE EXIGE QUE SE HAGAN A UN LADO PARA QUE PUEDA SALUDAR A SU AMIGA!-Grita Trixie haciendo a un lado a Applejack.

-Tú no eres su única amiga lo sabes ¿No?-pregunta Sunburst con leve enojo a esta.

-Vaya, se puso celoso el amigo de la infancia-Dice Discord con una leve sonrisa

-No estoy celoso, solo...que ella no es su única amiga ¿Ok?

-Eso es más que obvio-dice Thorax con una leve sonrisa a ambos.

-Boulder estaba preocupado por tí, al igual que yo-Dice Maud con una expresión neutral

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Starlight aún levemente adolorida.

-Pues...los doctores del castillo lograron volverte a colocar el cuerno, lo malo es que no podrás usar nada de magia por unos tres meses y luego de eso debes de hacer un proceso de rehabilitación mágica-Comenta Trixie con una leve sonrisa a Starlight

-Ya veo...entonces…¿Cuando me exilian o me encierran?-pregunta Star sentándose en la cama.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntan todos los presentes.

-Robo de magia, invasión de propiedad privada, incitación a la violencia, revelarse contra la corona entre muchas cosas más.

-Oooohhhh, eso...pues...Twilight está hablando con las princesas en este momento…-dice Sunburst con una leve sonrisa a Star.

-No importa, pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo, Star-Dice Maud en su tono neutral como siempre.

-Sí, no te preocupes, te apoyaremos hasta el final, cariño-Dice Rarity con una leve sonrisa a esta.

-Aunque nos hayas apuñalado por la espalda y hayas traicionado a la primera en creer en tí igual estaremos ahí-Dice Rainbow con una leve sonrisa para recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Applejack en el costado-¡Auch!

-Como sea, estaremos aquí para tí sin importar lo que decidan para tí-Dice Fluttershy con una leve sonrisa a Starlight

-Pero…¿Y si me exilian?-pregunta Star nerviosa.

-En tal caso puedes venir a vivir conmigo, estoy segura que puedes enseñarle a los changelings más pequeños magia-Dice Thorax con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y si me encierran?

-Créeme que puedo hacer de tu celda un palacio cómodo para vivir-Dice Discord a esta tomando un chocolate de vaso

-¿Y si me convierten en estatua?

-Pues...no creo que eso pase…

-Pero…¿Y si llega a pasar?

-Pues...si llega a pasar...pues...te visitaremos cada vez que podamos a dejarte flores…-Dice Sunburst con una sonrisa triste.

-Pues no va a pasar nada de eso-suena una voz en la puerta del cuarto de hospital.

-Twilight…-Dice Starlight viendo a su mentora ingresando a la sala.

-Erm...creo que mejor las dejamos solas un rato…-Dice Applejack empujando a todos los ponis para que abandonaran la sala hasta finalmente solo quedar Twilight y Starlight en la misma.

-Hola Star…-saluda Twilight con cierta incomodidad a esta.

-Hola Twilight ¿Cómo te fué con las princesas?-pregunta Starlight con una leve sonrisa a su maestra.

-Bien...logré hacer un par de cosas por tí y tus seguidores, a tus seguidores los van a dejar ir con una advertencia y a tí...pues...consideran que tu cuerno roto es suficiente castigo, considerando que te va a tomar casi un año recuperarte del todo…

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Star...perdón...perdón por lo que te hice, no fue mi intención yo no quise…-no obstante, Starlight detuvo a Twilight con una seña de sus cascos.

-No te preocupes, está bien, lo hiciste en el desespero, me lo merecía...supongo que...todo terminó aquí ¿Verdad?-pregunta Star bajándose de la cama para ver la ciudad de Canterlot por la ventana.

-Pues...sí...todo terminó aquí...pero...las cosas no serán como antes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues...las princesas negociaron con la pegaso esa que trabaja para tí, ella negoció y llegaron a un acuerdo de semi democracia, de ahora en más, se le consultará al pueblo para hacer cambios a las leyes, escoger representantes políticos y demás cosas de grado bajo, sin embargo, las princesas se quedan como las líderes, eso no va a cambiar, pero...lo lograste, Star, lograste hacer un cambio, quizás no es el que esperabas, pero…-En ese momento, Starlight se acercó a Twilight y la abrazó con fuerza, tomando a la alicornio por sorpresa.

-Gracias por todo, Twilight-Dice Star llorando levemente abrazando con fuerza a su primera amiga.

-No hay de qué, Star…-responde Twilight el abrazo con la misma fuerza sabiendo que de ahora en más y por los días que vendrían, las cosas iban a estar mejor para las dos.

 ** _Epílogo_**

-¿Cómo vas con las prácticas de magia?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a su alumna, la cual estaba con su magia jugando con algunos juguetes para bebé para recuperar la precisión con la magia y las habilidades motrices con la misma.

-Bien Twilight, aún me cuesta rotar los objetos, pero, por ahí voy, lenta pero segura-responde Star con una leve sonrisa, las dos estaban en la sala del mapa, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra en silencio mientras cada quien hacía sus labores, Twilight con algunas tareas políticas y Starlight con la rehabilitación mágica.

-Entonces...he estado pensando sobre el hecho de que el mapa supo en un principio que tú eras el problema y no supimos identificarlo...es por ello que le hice a las chicas y todos los trabajadores de este lugar prometer que si alguna vez se sienten con conflictos internos, inseguridades o con ideas muy grandes, que me lo notificaran, de esa forma puedo ayudarlos antes de que las cosas se salgan de control-comenta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a su alumna.

-Me parece excelente…-responde Star terminando de colocar el último cubo dentro de la caja de juguete.

-Star...necesito que me prometas que si alguna vez vuelves a sentir algo similar a lo que sentiste, ya sabes, inseguridades, deseos de cambiar el mundo o cualquier cosa, te agradecería que me lo notificaras ¿Te das cuenta que todo esto pudo evitarse si tan solo hubieras acudido a mí en un principio?

-¿No te hubieras puesto del lado de las princesas de inmediato?

-Quizás...pero...hubiera hecho una encuesta para ver si había un descontento similar, los números nos hubieran enseñado que hay un número elevado de ponis que querían un cambio y los hubiéramos escuchado...muchas veces un gran conflicto se puede resolver con unas pocas palabras-responde Twilight con una leve sonrisa a Star.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-responde Star con una leve sonrisa colocando la caja de juguete en la mesa del mapa.

-Entonces…¿Quieres ir por algo de helado? Escuché a una yegua unicornio un tanto peculiar decir que el helado de Oreo es lo mejor que hay, nunca lo he probado, así que…

-Suena como una gran idea-Dice Star con una gran sonrisa acompañando a su mentora fuera de la sala del mapa, solo para que al momento de salir, el mismo se iluminara, marcando con la cutie mark de Star y la de Sunburst, un lugar al oeste de Equestria apartado de todo lo demás.


End file.
